The unexpected couple
by Leopard Queen
Summary: Mai is being stalked. And to make it worse her new Landlord isn't happy that a minor is living alone. So he gave Mai 30 days to find a husband or be taken back to an orphanage... He has power in the government, and he is also her stalker he has plans for Mai... But they were interrupted when she marries a work college... What will he do? Please R&R. Rating might change.
1. The plan

_**Hi everyone, I'm back…**_

_**It has been a while since I wrote a Ghost Hunt Fic… To tell you the truth I couldn't come up with a good Ghost Hunt fic.**_

_**Please read and then review. I hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The plan…_

It has only been two months since Lin and Naru took Gene's body back to England, but a lot can happen during those times. Mai's music career is hitting off…

Houshou Takigawa heard her singing one day and she could sing. So he asked if she wanted to sing for his band. His former singer left for personal reasons and the band asked Houshou to find another singer, a female. But it wasn't easy for Houshou to find a good singer… Until he heard Mai when they went to a karaoke café.

One day the band got a gig at a restaurant and the regulars love them so the restaurant pays the band double the usual amount. So Mai doesn't really need the job at SPR… But she loves the people in the SPR so she told Naru he didn't have to pay her to work for him. But Naru, who has changed since he got back from England, said that he will still pay her. He even says thank you when she brings in his tea.

But lately Mai has been acting strange… Everyone, even Lin and Naru noticed it. Lin investigated what happened to Mai while he and Naru returned to England to bury Gene. When he discovered why Mai was acting strange and not her normal bubbly self he didn't tell Naru he just asked her about it… "Taniyama-san, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Lin asked as he poked his head out his door.

Mai's landlord sold the apartment complex and the new landlords didn't like an underage girl living by herself and contacted the orphanage and the laws have been changed because the landlord is a powerful man in politics… Mai has to find a husband or she will get taken back to the orphanage and away from SPR…

Mai got up from her desk and went over to him. Lin let her in his office, told her to sit down. "Taniyama-san, I know about your situation…" He whispered as he sat down. Mai's eyes widened in surprise. But she didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you come to us? We might be able to help. You only had to ask…" Lin said in the gentlest voice Mai heard coming from him.

"I didn't want to bother anyone. And adoption is no longer an option for me… I'm too independent. No one wants to adopt a sixteen year old, and the only option for me is to…" Mai couldn't finish the sentence.

"To what?" Lin prompted her.

"I have to get married. If I don't find a husband in thirty days, they will either find me a husband or they will put me back in to an orphanage…" Mai said.

"Do you want to get married?" Lin asked.

"Someday, when I'm older and wiser… But not at sixteen." Mai replied.

"And you defiantly don't want to go back to the orphanage…" Lin said.

"Naru is dating Madoka, which I still can't get my head around. Yasu is dating my best friend, … John is a priest so not him, Bou-san is like my big brother and I know he likes Ayako… I can't think of anyone else…" Mai was on the verge of tears. She was looking down at her lap where her hands crushing the edge of her skirt.

"What about me…?" Lin asked after a minute of silence. Mai's head sot up and she couldn't believe what he just said…

"What about you what?" She asked politely, so she didn't offend him.

"Marry me. We just have to pretend to be happy in love until you turn eighteen and then we get divorced." Lin explained. Lin didn't want to lose Mai, he had grown quiet fond of her

"What will we tell the others?" Mai wasn't saying yes just yet…

"We won't tell them just yet… I have a day off tomorrow and didn't you say when you walked in to work this morning that you have a doctor's appointment for a check-up in tomorrow morning?"

Mai nodded in reply. "I will meet you at your doctors and we get married. We will tell the rest when we're ready." Lin went on explaining.

Mai thought it over and over in her head. "I am very fond of you Lin-san." She whispered in thought. "And I you, Taniyama-san." He replied.

"You will have to call me Mai…" She said. "And you will have to call me Koujo." He replied. Mai nodded her head. "Okay, I will marry you… Are you sure about this Lin-san?" She had to make sure.

"I'm positive. If you left SPR, nothing will be the same…"

"Tomorrow morning…" Mai said.

"Tomorrow morning, after your appointment." Lin confirmed. "You could try adopting me…" Mai suggested. "I'm only eleven years older than you… They won't buy it." Mai nodded and left the office. But just before she opened the door Lin asked, "Where will you sleep tonight?"

"Ayako's and then she is taking me to my appointment on the way to the hospital she works at. I just have to make sure that she or Bou-san are not there to pick me up again." Mai replied and then she left his office.

Lin heard Naru call out, "Mai, tea." And Mai replied, "coming up you workaholic narcissist." Lin chuckled at her. He poked his head out his door a second time and asked, "May I have some too, please?" Mai smiled pleasantly at him and nodded before going in to the kitchen.

The next day Ayako dropped Mai off to her doctors. "Do you want me or Houshou to pick you up afterward?" Ayako asked. "No thank you, I will walk home, it's such a beautiful day, but thank you." Mai replied with a smile as she opened the door and undid her seat belt.

"Alright, let me know how you get on and if you need a lift home, call me or Houshou." Ayako said. "I will, and thank you for the lift." Mai got out of the car.

"Miss Taniyama-san, you are a normal healthy sixteen year old, there is nothing wrong with you. Except for the scares and bruises on you…" The doctor said as she led Mai out of her office.

"Oh, those are from my job." Mai replied. Mai has so many scares from the cases they took over the years. "We have a medical doctor on the team." Mai added.

"Good. I guess I can't make you change your mind about changing to a less dangerous job…" The doctor replied. Mai smiled and shook her head and said, "The SPR team are my family…" She said. Just then at the corner of her eye, Mai saw Lin's car stop just outside the doctors. Lin got out of the car and waited for her.

"Thank you, doctor." Mai said with a smile. The doctor pulled out a contact card and gave it to her. "Call me if you need anything." The doctor said. "Thank you." Mai left the doctors and walked up to Lin.

"Ready?" He asked. Mai nodded. They got in to the car. And drove off.

"I went to your landlord and tried to convince him to let the others adopt you by telling him about them but he said you already did that." Lin said as they stopped at a red light. "I think he is up to something." Mai said in suspicious tone.

"I got that feeling from the whole family… That's why I got the papers ready, all you need to do is sign them. I told your guardian and she has given you permission to marry."

"She is lucky to get rid of me, one less mouth to feed." Mai said. Lin couldn't say anything. He knew that there was nothing he could say to make her feel better. Wait there is…

"SPR is your family." He whispered. It worked she smiled at him.

Before Mai knew, she and Lin exchanged rings and he gave her the gentlest kiss… Mai couldn't believe it, she is sixteen years old and married. She looked at the ring that was on a chain around her neck and then Lin's ring caught her eyes. "Can we go back to my apartment?" Mai asked. Lin nodded.

"The band is playing tomorrow tonight, do you want to come?" Mai asked.

"What time?" Lin asked. He was interested in Mai singing.

"Seven o'clock. I'll be singing my own songs tonight."

"You wrote your own songs?" Lin asked in surprise. Mai nodded, "With Bou-san's help." She added.

Lin dropped Mai off at her apartment and then went back to this apartment that he shares with Naru. Naru was in the living room going over some old case files. Naru looked up when Lin walked through the door.

"Where have you been?" Naru asked. Lin told him that he would only be a couple of hourse "I had to do a few things…" Lin replied as he sat down. "Actually, I figured out why Taniyama-san was acting strange…" Lin said and Naru put the papers down on to the table and motioned for him to go on.

Lin explained why Mai was acting strange… "What are we going to do about it?" Naru asked when Lin finished explaining. "I already did." Lin whispered. "What did you do?" Naru asked.

"Tan- Mai and I got married today."

"WHAT?"

"It was the only way… Mai's landlord is tight with a member of the government… When she turns eighteen we will get an annulment."

"I could have gone to my parents…" Naru said.

"Noll, your parents would have frightened her… You know what your mother is like…" Naru shuddered at the thought of his mother. Don't get him, Naru loves his parents, but his mother will hug you to death and fret over you… His father is like a normal father should be… Caring, strong, kind and a strong believer in discipline, he doesn't believe in hitting children. He just needs to talk to you in a firm voice and that's it.

"And she only had thirty days… And now she doesn't have to quiet SPR and go in to an orphanage." Lin added.

Naru sighed and nodded, "If you hurt her…" Naru growled.

"I won't hurt her. Just don't tell the others." Lin pleaded. Lin couldn't help but feel uneasy... Naru was forming a plan to embarrass him and Mai...

"Not my place to tell." Naru replied as he gathered his files and stood up. "I'm going to the office. I supposed you are going to Mai's…" Naru stated.

"I only came back to get a few clothes."

"Are you going to live there?"

"We haven't sorted that out."

"If the landlord is planning something, than she should live here." Naru suggested. Lin stood up and said, "Are you sure?"

"I care about Mai as well, we all do… I don't want her to be harmed." Naru said. Well he's not heartless as people think…

"I'll go and pick her up." Lin raced out of the apartment. He drove to Mai's apartment in the SPR van and when he got there he knocked on the door. Mai answered it and pulled him in.

"What is it?" He asked when he saw the scared expression on his face. He knows that expression a lot.

"They are watching me… I can't stay here." She replied. Mai has had enough of it. She just wants to live her life in piece happiness. Lin pulled her in to his arms.

"I told Naru everything and he said that you could move in with us…" Mai didn't give it a second thought she nodded and raced in to her bedroom to pack.

"Anything I can do to help?" Lin asked. "There are boxes in the hallway wardrobe. Can you pack all of the photos for me and the kitchen stuff?" Mai called out.

Just as Lin put the last photo that he wrapped in new paper in the box with the rest of the photos, there was a knock on the door. "Do you want me to get that?" He called out. "Please!" Mai replied.

Lin opened the door to reveal Naru and Madoka. "I told her." Naru said. "We came over to see if we can help pack her things." Madoka said.

"Mai's in her bedroom." Lin stepped aside to let them in. Madoka raced down the hallway. "Mai?" Madoka called out. "In here." Came a reply.

"The kitchen stuff is next… What is she going to do about her furniture?" Lin asked.

"You don't have much furniture in your apartment so take it with you…" Naru said.

"That's because I'm mostly staying in your apartment." Lin commented. "Luckily she doesn't have a lot of things. It won't take long to pack." Lin added.

It didn't take them long to pack. Naru packed the boxes in his car and the furniture went in to the van. Lin led the way back to his and Naru's apartment. "Naru lives in the apartment next to me." Lin said as soon they reached the apartment. "Whoa! The complex is huge." Mai observed. Her mouth was open.

"The apartments are big so there is only four apartments. We can unpack your things… And then we will talk." Lin said and Mai nodded in reply. After the packing was done Lin and Mai sat on the kitchen table with a pot of coffee between them.

"Your guardian does care for you. She just has too much on her plate… I had to convince her that we were in love, otherwise she wouldn't have signed the form… I agreed to let her come and see you every now and then."

"Do we-?" Mai was embarrassed to ask the question…

"Do we what?" Lin knew what she wanted to ask but he needed to hear it from her. He doesn't want Mai to feel uncomfortable about asking him these sort of questions.

"Are we going to sleep in the same room?" Mai asked.

"No. But if you have a nightmare, all you have to do come in to my room… If you're upset, I'll be here." Lin replied. _Like a real husband._ Mai thought with a smile of gratitude.

Mai was making dinner that night when Naru came in. "There is a man outside saying that he is a friend of Mai's, but something seems off with him…" He said.

"Is he bald at the top of his head?" Mai asked turning to face him. "Yes, with glasses and a huge belly." Naru replied.

"It's my landlord. What is he doing here?" Mai asked going to the door. "Mai…" Lin called out when she turned to look at him he pointed to her and then his ring. Mai nodded and took the ring off the chain that was around her neck and placed the ring on her ring finger and then answered the door.

"Hishato-san, what are you doing here?" Mai asked in a fake friendly voice.

"I heard that you got married today…" Hishato said. Lin took that as his cue to step up behind Mai and wrap his arms around her waist. "Evening sir, how can we help you?" Lin said in a polite voice.

"I came by to see how everything is." _Spying more like it… To see if my marriage is a fake or not._ Mai thought angrily.

"We have guests over for dinner tonight." Mai said to get rid of him.

"On your wedding night?" The man asked.

"We have work tomorrow so we don't really have the time, and to tell you the truth we didn't feel like going on holiday..." Lin said.

"Of course." Hishato. "Well, have a pleasant evening." Hishato said after a minute of silence.

When he left Lin sent one of his Shiki's to follow the man. "_He is just sitting in his car watching the building". _The Shiki reported. "He is watching the building." Lin reported to Mai and Naru. _"What do you want me to do to him?" _The Shiki asked. _"Nothing, just watch him. Let me know when he moves."_

Just then Madoka came in, she gave Naru a kiss and then turned to Mai and Lin. "How is dinner going?" Mai came out of her thoughts and replied. "Nearly ready, have a seat all of you." She said with a smile.

Lin followed Mai in to the kitchen. "Naru, has this idea… Madoka and Naru stay the night and they pretend to be us… Fool Hishato in to thinking that it's you and me. And if he is there by morning I will ring the police."

Mai nodded. "There is a reason why I call Oliver Naru…" She joked. Lin chuckled. "But there is one more thing… You'll have to sleep with me in my room…" Lin pointed out.

Mai blushed. "Don't worry I will sleep on the floor." Lin added.

"Can you set the table, dinner is ready." Mai said to cover up her embarrassed expression.

Naru, Lin, Mai and Madoka ate their dinner. "Mai, this is delicious, where and when did you learn to cook?" Madoka asked. "My mother taught me at the beginning, but my school has a teaching class. This was my mother's favourite meal." Mai replied.

"Your mother liked Chinese food?" Lin asked. "My mother liked nearly every food from around the world. "Except, Snails, Frog legs, which is gross. But she liked croissants." Mai shivered.

Naru chuckled and gave a little grin. "Gene hated Snails and Frog legs as well. One time he ate a snail without even knowing what it was until I told him and he raced to the bathroom and threw up."

"That is the first time I heard you speak about him without someone else bringing him up." Mai stated. Naru ignored her. Madoka squeezed his hand and whispered, "We miss him too."

Naru nodded. "Besides, he's here right now, through me." Mai said with a smile. "Until he is able to contact you, I'm more than happy to pass on the messages. Even if I'm late for work because of it."

Naru chuckled. "Naru." Mai whispered. "Yes Mai?" He answered.

"He is not in any more pain… One of my friend's father said to me when his mother died, he said to me, 'Don't think of it as a goodbye, just say see you later.' Because we are going to die at some point aren't we?" Mai pointed out.

"It looks like you do have brain cells." Naru joked. "Humph!" Mai pouted.

After dinner Lin closed the curtains at the windows and then they went over some cases. They sorted out the files that sounded dangerous, it took them two hours to sort them between dangerous and not so dangerous… "I asked Hara-san and Brown-san to go and visit the houses that weren't dangerous and it turned out that they were just lost spirits, harmless spirits trying to get owner's attention." Naru explained.

"Maybe Gene will give me a heads up for one of the other cases." Mai said as she got up.

"Be at work on time tomorrow." Naru said. Mai frowned and said, "Most people say good night."

"Good night Mai." Madoka said with a friendly smile. Mai returned the smile. "Goodnight." Lin followed Mai to the bedroom and set up a bed for him on the ground. "Lin-san, there is plenty of room on the bed." Mai said as she took out her nightgown.

"Are you sure?" Lin asked hesitating.

Mai nodded. "I don't want to make you give up your bed for me."

"Alright." Lin said slowly and Mai went in to the joining bathroom and changed and brushed her teeth. Lin put on some track suit pants and was about to sleep topless but then he thought that it might embarrass Mai so he put on a shirt.

"Bathroom's all yours." Mai said as she came out. Lin had just put the shirt on over his head when she walked in. "It's alright Lin, I've seen a man's bare chest before." She said. Lin took f the shirt and went in to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Mai was already in bed asleep when he came out. Lin gave a small smile and then turned off the light and crawled in to bed. It didn't take him long to fall asleep either.

It was in the middle of the night when Mai woke up panting and sweating, she gasping for breath… It woke Lin up. Lin sat up and said in a soothing voice, "It was just a nightmare… Just take slow easy breaths." He rubbed her back. Mai managed to get her breath back.

"What happened?" Lin asked when she calmed down.

"I was in a house and it was on fire, the smoke was so think, I couldn't see or breathe… Then I was drowning, someone was holding my head down in a bath tub full of water. And then someone had their hands around my throat choking me." She replied. And then as she thought about the nightmares she realised that what happened to her in those dreams might have actually really happened to somebody else. Mai started crying.

"They were just nightmares." Lin said again rubbing her back gently.

"Lin, they might have actually happened to somebody…My nightmares are usually based on real events… Those people were murdered. I feel helpless…" Mai said through sobs.

Lin couldn't say anything to make her feel better. He just pulled her down against his chest and pulled the covers over them. He held her through the rest of the night.

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**I'm sorry if this chapter dragged on and on… **_

_**I wonder how the rest of the gang will react when they find out that Lin and Mai are married…**_


	2. Burning

_**Thank you for the wonder reviews and for adding this story in to your favourite list and following this story.**_

_**Here chapter 2.**_

_**Please review…**_

Mai explained her nightmares to Naru. "Where they the same woman?" Madoka asked. Mai shook her head, "no, three different women." Naru called Yasu to investigate. "I'll get back to you, when I have the information." Yasu replied.

"Thank you, Yasu." Naru said. "Is Mai alright?" Yasu asked in concern.

"Shaken, but otherwise alright. Be at the office at nine." Naru replied.

"Yes boss."

"Tell everyone else, we are having a meeting at half past nine." Naru ordered.

"You got it boss."

Naru hung up and turned to Mai and Lin. "You need to tell the others about your situation." He said in a stern voice.

Mai and Lin nodded. "I will tell my parents…" Naru added.

As they left the apartment they looked around for Hishato's car, but they couldn't see it Naru and Madoka drove in Madoka's car while Lin and Mai drove the van. When they got there Yasu was waiting outside the office. Naru unlocked the office and Mai went straight in to the kitchen to make tea, and by nine o'clock every one arrived.

Houshou Takigawa, also known as Monk-san or Bou-san made a bee line for Mai. He caught her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Bou-san, can't breathe." Mai choked out. THWAK! Bou-san was hit on the back of the head by a purse. "OWW! Damn it woman, stop hitting me." Bou-san shouted.

"You are choking her." Ayako said.

"I was just giving Mai a hug, you old woman." Bou-san protested.

THAWK! Another hit. "What did you call me old man?" Ayako hissed. Mai watched the scene with a smile. John Brown stepped in between them. "Let's all calm down…" He tried to settle them down.

"If you are all done fooling around, let's get this meeting started." Naru's voice came from his office doorway. Masako Hara, John Brown, Ayako Matsuzaki, Houshou, Osamu Yasuhara, Madoka Mori, Mai, Lin and Naru sat on the sofa suit. No one noticed Lin sit next to Mai.

"Firstly Lin as something to announce." Naru stated.

Everyone turned to face him… Lin glared at his charge, then he cleared his throat and said, "I got married yesterday…" he said. The gang just sat there with a blank expression. "And you thought that I had no brain cells." Mai whispered to Naru who chuckled.

Lin sighed and raised his left hand to reveal the gold band around his ring finger. Everyone's, minus Mai's and Madoka's bottom jaw dropped. They sat there for a second with a surprised expression on their faces.

John shook his head to clear it and said, "Congratulations." Lin gave a nod and a small smile, "Thank you."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Yasu asked as he came back to reality. Mai looked at Lin who nodded his head and Mai pulled out her left hand and held it up. Mai closed her eyes and waited for screams, and they came.

"WHAT?" Ayako asked.

"WHEN?" Bou-san asked.

"Why?" Masako asked in a calm voice. Masako might look calm but inside she was screaming with surprise.

Mai told them her story… When she was done, Bou-san's shocked expression changed to a sad one. He got up and sat in the coffee table in front of Mai and took her hands in his. "Why didn't you come to one of us for help?" He asked.

"My former landlord Hishato didn't like the thought of a minor living alone… Hishato has connections with the government… And he gave me thirty days to find a husband or go back to an orphanage or marry him…" Mai paused and turned to Lin and Naru. "Gene came to me after those nightmares and told me that he was watching Hishato while he was watching us and Gene overheard Hishato talking on the phone…Hishato wanted to marry me to get my money to pay off his debts, and then dump me out on the streets. I forgot to mention it earlier, I'm sorry."

Lin took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.

Matsuzaki-san or Takigawa-san could have adopted you…" John said.

Mai shook her head. "Hishato did a check on you guys and he didn't approve, remember he has contacts in the government- wait he is part of the government." Mai replied. "Lin, came up with the plan when he worked it all out. He knew something was bothering me so he did some digging…"

"I'm Mai's guardian now and she can keep working at SPR." Lin said.

"What if the marriage doesn't work out?" Ayako asked.

"We live separately until she is of legal age to live on her own and we get a divorce." Lin replied.

"What about Naru's parents?" Masako asked. Masako was concern about Mai. When Naru and Lin were in England Masako and Mai became good friends.

"Mai only had thirty days, it takes ages for the approval of the adoption to come through." Naru answered the question.

Bou-san turned to Lin and looked at him straight in the eye. "If you hurt her…" He threatened. "I've never hurt Mai, nor will I ever hurt her now or in the future." Lin replied.

"Can we get on with the meeting, please?" Naru asked.

Ayako turned to him and asked "Aren't you concerned about all of this?" Naru closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, I was, but I trust Lin and I think that he did the right thing. He had it all planned it all out. I did drill him last night. If Mai and Lin didn't get married then Mai would marry this old bald fat man or back in an orphanage and away from the people she considers family and her job." Naru said.

"Now let's get this meeting back on track… The reason for this meeting is because Mai had a nightmare about three different women. Yasu do you have information about the possible hauntings?"

"Yes, I managed to get this newspaper clipping… A young woman about Ayako's age was killed in a fire. Her death was ruled as a possible murder, there were some evidence of arson." Yasu explained. "Is there a picture of the woman?" Naru asked.

"Yes." Yasu gave him the photo. Naru looked at it and then turned to Mai, "Call the owners of the house and ask them to come in. Today if possible." Mai nodded and went over to Yasu's desk. She looked up the owner's number.

"Hello, this is Mai Taniyama from Shibuya Psychic Research… We were wondering if you could come to the office today… We have some information on your house's history… Great, see you then." Mai hung up. "They are on their way." She told Naru.

"They were in a hotel because it has gotten worse… The relief on his voice clear… He said that he will explain when he gets here."

The client, Hisako Yukimura and his wife and teenage daughter, brought a house just a couple of months ago, and a month in to moving in to the house unexplainable things happened, things disappearing, the smell of smoke when where there no signs of a fire and screaming in the middle of the night.

The client arrive thirty minutes later and Mai recognized him at once… He's a friend of her old landlord. Mai put on a fake smile and said, "Come in, take a seat and I will get my boss."

"Thank you Mai… Congratulations on your wedding." He said with a smile. Mai's smile widened and she said, "Thank you."

Mai knocked on Naru's door. "Naru, the client is here." She said. "Coming." He replied. Mai went to Lin's office and knocked. "I'm coming Mai." He replied. Mai entered his office. "What is it Mai?" Lin asked as he looked up and saw here pained expression. "The client is friends with Hishato…" Mai whispered.

"He will tell Hishato…" Mai added. "Let's put on a show." Lin said.

They went out to the main room on the way Mai went in to the kitchen to make tea. Once the tea was made she came out with four mugs. The others went home to pack fifteen minutes earlier.

"Okay Yukimura-san, tell me what happened recently." Naru said when Mai sat down. Yukimura took a mug and said, "My daughter was in sleeping in the living room when she woke up to a dark figure looming over her. She managed to give me some detail of what the dark figure looked like…"

Mai pulled out the photo of the woman and showed it to him. "Is this what she described?" Naru asked.

"Looks like it. The woman had burns to most of her face." Yukimura replied.

"Anything else?" Naru asked.

"Yes, my daughter woke to burning sensations. She had a huge burn on her arm and scratches down her back."

"We will take your case, Yukimura-san, go home and prepare five rooms. Three for sleeping and a base for the equipment."

"I'll do that. And thank you very much." Yukimura replied. He stood and bowed and then left.

"Lin, take Mai home so she can pack then both of you come back. Yasu, tell everyone to meet here in one hour we leave today." Naru instructed.

Lin drove back to the apartment and Mai quickly packed a bag. Lin had a pre-packed back at SPR in his office. They then drove back to the office. Fifteen minutes later the gang was back with their bags.

"Mai, you will ride with me and Lin, Takigawa-san, you brought your car I presume…" The Monk nodded in reply. "Matsuzaki-san, you will ride with Monk, along with Brown-san, Yasu and Hara-san." Naru said. "Monk-san, help Mai and Lin finish putting the equipment in the van will you?" Monk-san nodded and went inside and came back with a monitor and two cables on each arm.

Once the equipment was packed they were off. Lucky for Mai it only took them twenty minutes to get there. Once they were there they were greeted by Yukimura and his wife. "Where is your daughter?" Naru asked when he stepped out of the van followed my Mai.

"He is staying at a friend's house until this case is solved the spirit has gone." Yukimura's wife replied. Naru nodded, "Good, we don't want her to get hurt. Mai, stay close to Lin."

"Mai is a magnet to danger." Monk-san said as he walked up with a monitor. "This is Houshou Takigawa, a former Monk. And this is Ayako Matsuzaki, she is the medical doctor. You all might know Masako Hara, and this John Brown, he is a priest from Australia. And we have two researchers as well." Naru introduced his team.

"Thank you all for your help." The Yukimura's bowed. Mai smiled at them in a true friendly smile. "We don't want anyone to get hurt. And show the spirit how to move on."

"Do you force the spirit to move on?" Hisako asked.

Mai shook her head. "No, a spirit was once a living being and should still be treated as one, we simply show them the way. If they refuse and don't want to move on and stay on earth and hurt living things then we force them, but only if they refuse. It gets more complicated if it is a demon… Oh and don't stand in front of a mirror and say Bloody Mary three times, it might actually happen…"

Hisako and his wife Yuki shivered. Monk-san walked past them and said, "Jou-san, your scaring the clients."

"Let me show you the base and your rooms. I assume that Lin-san and Taniyama-san will in a room by themselves…" Hisako asked. Lin nodded in reply. "And it's Mai Lin." He corrected the client.

"My apologies." Hisako bowed.

Hisako showed them the base and then the rooms and the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready at one o'clock." Yuki said with a bright smile. "Thank you." Naru said with a bow. Lin, Mai and Monk-san brought the equipment in to the base and then went to set the cameras up.

"Mai, Lin, put a camera in the daughter's room." Naru said. Mai and Lin did just that. They set the camera so the camera had a complete shot of the room.

Once the equipment was done they just sat there waiting. "Mai, tea." Naru said an hour later. "Monk-san, go with her. I don't want Mai alone in the house." Naru added. Mai was just happy she got something to do. Houshou was on the phone to the band and he cancelled the gig for tonight.

As the Monk and walked through the hallway they passed a door and heard whispering… It was Hisako. "Why can't you just leave the girl alone, Hishato…? She was perfectly capable of looking after herself… The girl needs to be in a loving home a mother and father… What does her age have to do anything…? Alright I will do it. No they haven't shown any affection to each other, they are working at the moment…" Hisako sighed in annoyance as he listened and then after a minute he said in an annoyed voice, "Goodbye, Hishato."

Monk-san and Mai rushed to the kitchen before Hisako saw them. Yuki-san was there preparing lunch, she looked up and asked with a smile, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to make his highness tea." Mai replied. "I'm sorry?" Yuki asked in confusion. Monk-san chuckled, "the boss." He said. Yuki then laughed and nodded. "The mugs are in the cupboard above the sink, the tea is just on the shelf above the kettle and the fridge is just on your left there."

"Thank you." Mai smiled. Mai hummed as she made the tea. She handed one to Monk-san who smiled his thank you, she then gave one to Yuki, "Oh thank you dear, how thoughtful." Mai then made tea for the others.

Monk-san helped her carry the mugs. Just then Naru's voice came from nowhere. "Monk, the temperature where you are just dropped. Mai look around and see if you can feel or see anything."

Mai looked around and let her senses out. "I don't feel anything, or see anything…" She said after a minute. "Come back quickly then." Naru said. Monk-san and Mai rushed as fast as they could back to the base.

"Mai, Hara-san, I want you two to look around, Lin go with them." Naru said.

The three of them walked around the room. "There is at least one spirit here…" Misako said, "I'm getting mixed signals though." She added.

"My whole skin feels like it's on fire." Mai piped in. They went in to the teenager's room and Mai screamed in pure agony. She collapsed to her knees and curled up in a ball.

"MAI!"

_**I'm going to end it there for now…**_

_**Mai's powers are getting stronger…**_

_**Please review.**_


	3. Over Houshou's dead body

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Ayako ran out of the base and straight to Mai who curled up in a ball. Lin was trying to comfort her. "Mai, let me look at you." Ayako said in a gentle voice. Mai slowly uncurled herself and leaned against Lin while supported her.

Ayako checked her over. "Burns… But how?" She asked Lin. "Treat them for now and then we'll figure it all out later." Lin replied. Ayako nodded. "Help her in to the base." Lin helped Mai back in to the base. Hisako ran up to her and apologised over and over again.

"It's alright Yukimura-san, this would have happened if we were on another case." Mai assured him. "But it must be painful…" Hisasko sounded very concerned about her. "It is a little bit." Mai admitted

"What happened Mai? What did you feel besides the burn?" Naru asked.

"The spirit wants people to feel her pain, girls her age." Mai replied. "I have a feeling if we try and talk to her, she won't listen." Mai added.

"We have to solve who killed her… Surely we can ask her that." John said. "She might not want to talk at all… Even spirits sometimes don't know who killed them or why." Naru said.

"There are questions where the spirits can't or won't tell us what we want to know." Mai said. Everyone looked at her. "I got that from Gene…" She said. When they kept on staring at her, Mai sighed and said, "When I ask Gene why he hasn't moved on, he said, 'I can't answer that' and I said 'can't tell me, or won't tell me?' He would smile and say "even the dead don't have the answers to everything.' Then I'd wake up." Mai said.

"Does Gene always appear in your dreams?" Masako asked. Mai shook her head, "No, not all the time."

"Mai, you are not to leave the base except for bed, bathroom and to eat, and you are not to go alone. Lin, I trust that I don't need to tell you to watch over your wife." Naru said, raising and eyebrow. His look told Lin to play along.

Lin frowned at him in mock anger, "of course I will."

"Good. I don't want anyone to be on their own. Got it?" Naru said to his team. Everyone nodded.

Mai sat close to Lin the rest of the day. During the day they could hear screaming from the client's daughter's bedroom. The screaming didn't stop until after dinner time. And around nine thirty Naru told Lin and Mai that they can go to bed.

Hisako showed them the room they will be staying in. Lin had his arms around Mai the whole time and Mai kept on nuzzling in to his side. "It's an on suit so you don't have to leave the room and the other rooms are on either side of your room." Hisako explained. "Thank you Yukimura-san." Mai said.

Lin and Mai walked in to the room and saw a king sized bed, walk in wardrobe and next to that was the bathroom. And there was a small TV on the wall. "You can use the bathroom first…" Lin said, Mai nodded and got her PJs out and her small bag that contained her toothpaste and toothbrush and went in to the bathroom.

Lin changed in to a pair of tracksuit pants and a shirt. He got a book out and waited until Mai came out of the bathroom then he went in to the bathroom to clean his teeth. When he came out Mai was in bed and reading. Lin got in the other side of the bed and asked, "What are you reading?"

Mai smiled and showed him. There was a piece of paper in the middle of her page and it said, _we are being watched… I saw a camera in the air-con._ Lin smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "forgive me, for this…" Mai smiled and closed her book and placed it on her bedside table and Lin was pretending to kiss her neck. Mai turned so they were face to face. Lin then pulled the covers over their heads.

"Who put the camera in our room?" Mai asked in a whisper. "Hisako, Hishato, who knows." Lin replied. "Let's get some sleep, but first, take off your top… To make it look like we made love…" Lin said as he took off his shirt and then he closed his eyes, he pressed against her back. Mai was blushing like mad. She took off her top and Lin pushed the covers off their heads, Mai quickly covered her chest with the blankets. Lin wrapped his arms around her.

It didn't take her long to fall asleep…

Lin forgot what it felt like to feel skin on skin… _Stop it Koujo, she's sixteen for crying out loud and your colleague for crying out loud…_ Lin closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Mai woke up screaming, she bolted up in bed and patted her arms and legs. Lin jolted awake and took her in to his arms. "It's just a nightmare…" He said. Mai calmed down a little and turned buried her face in his chest. "I could feel her pain… It wasn't just from the burns, it was a heartbreak as well… Her boyfriend was cheating on her with a girl who looks like me and Yukimura-san's daughter…" Mai sobbed out. Lin just held her… There is nothing he or the others can do to take away Mai's pain, so Lin just held her in his arms. It wasn't long before she was asleep again.

Just then everyone came rushing in. "Mai, are you alright?" Naru asked. "Just a nightmare, she will tell you in the morning." Lin replied, stroking Mai's hair. The gang nodded and left with concerned looks on their faces. "By the way Naru, look at the book Mai's reading… it's a good book." Lin said as he reached across the bed for Mai's book. Naru frowned and took it and examined it. "It's…" Naru paused and opened the page where Mai marked her spot.

Naru frowned a second time when he read the message on the bookmark. "It's my book." Naru whispered. Mai was reading the chapter on ESP and out of the body experience. "It's in English… Your wife is full of surprises." Naru said.

"Brown-san has been teaching her." Lin explained. Naru nodded and looked around for a pen. He found one and opened the book to the title and wrote.

_Here is a signed copy (only signed copy in Japan)._

_For Mai… My friend…_

_Dr Oliver Davis._

Naru closed the book and gave back to Lin who opened it and read it and smiled. "Mai has changed you." He commented. "She changed all of us." Naru corrected. "Well good night. Oh and let Mai sleep in… she needs her rest after what happened." Naru added and left the room.

Mai woke up and the spot next to her was empty… She then looked at her watch and discovered it was nearly nine o'clock. She was about to jump out of bed when Lin came back with a breakfast tray. "Naru, thought it would be best if you got more sleep because of what happened yesterday and your nightmare." Lin explained and Mai relaxed back against the pillows. Lin placed the breakfast tray on her lap and then got back in to bed.

"What about you?" Mai asked.

"My first priority is my wife." Lin replied as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Mai smiled and began to eat. Lin ate a piece of toast. "By the way look inside your book…" Lin said nodding at it.

Mai frowned and picked up her book and opened it. She smiled when she read it. She then grabbed her phone and sent Naru a message.

_**Thank you…**_

A minute later…

_**You're welcome… If you are awake and have finished your breakfast, get up, get dressed and then get to work.**_

_**Narcissist… **_She texted back and then got up.

Naru chuckled at Mai's reply. A few minutes later she was in the base with Lin behind her and a cup of tea in her hand. She took a sip out of the mug. Hisako's wife came in with a tray which carried hot tea and coffee. She placed it on the coffee table. "Thank you." John said with a smile.

"Mai, check the cameras and the temperatures. Lin go with her." Naru instructed. "And no fooling around." Naru added. Mai blushed and Lin glared at him. When they got back with last night's data Naru replayed it and there was ear piecing screaming. Everyone covered their ears.

"Oh, for goodness sake, talk to us. We will be able to help you. Screaming doesn't help any!" Mai screamed out. Just then the screen in the client's daughter's room flickered off. "She is in the daughter's room." Masako said.

Everyone raced to the room and in the room was a woman standing there. Mai stepped forward. Lin reached out to stop her but Naru and Houshou stopped him. Houshou shook his head, "Let her do what she does best…"

"You can't help me." The spirit whispered.

Mai smiled and shrugged. "I can try… What is your name?"

"Maeko…"

"Who did this to you?" Mai asked her.

"My boyfriend, he died in the fire with me." Maeko replied.

"Do you see a light?" Mai asked.

"Yes… But he won't let me… He is pulling me back to him. He has been evil since he was born. Devil's child…" Maeko spat out.

"We will ask our Priest to bless the house. And then will you move on…"

"I want the country know what he did to me…"

"What's his name?"

"Jin." With that said she disappeared.

"No more hurting people. We know the pain you went through… You have our attention." Mai called out.

Naru turned to John and Houshou. "Brown-san, could you please bless the house…" John nodded. "Please give me a few minutes."

Hisako looked confused. "Brown-san is a priest from Australia." Mai explained. "Yasu, go and look up the name." Yasu nodded and left. "I'm going with him." Madoka said. Naru nodded and gave her a kiss as she went past.

Houshou shook his head. "That is still weird to see you and Mori-san." Naru glared at him. "Not as strange as Mai-san and Lin-san." Masako whispered. She earned a glare from Mai.

A few minutes later John came back in his robes. "Give Yasu and Madoka half an hour." Naru said. Just then Hishato came in to the base. "Hi Taniyama-san." He ignored the others and Lin.

"Hishato-san, what are you doing here?" Mai asked sitting up straight.

"I came by to see how Hisako and his family are doing." He replied as he went over to Mai. Lin placed his arm around Mai as to say, "Mine."

"Brown-san, is about to bless the house." Masako replied. Hishato turned to face her. "I know you…" He started to say but Masako said, "I'm taken." Just then Yasu and Madoka came back.

"What did you find?" Naru asked.

Jin Smith, half Japanese, half American. He was the same age as Maeko… He went insane one day and burnt Maeko's house with her and him in it. Maeko's parents weren't home at the time. He splashed gasoline over himself and Maeko and set them both alight…. She died from severe burns as did he. But his body was never found…" Madoka replied.

"Is he haunting the house?" Hishato asked.

"Yes, I can feel a dark presence just at the doorway of the base. And he wants Matsuzaki-san." Masako replied. Houshou pulled Ayako up against his chest and said in a deadly voice, "Over my dead body."

"Bou-san, don't give him any ideas…" Mai said in a worried voice.

_**That's it for now. My deepest apologies if it's too short…**_

_**Thank you for your wonderful reviews and the people who have put this story as a favourite story and to the people following this story.**_

_**Please review.**_


	4. Investigating Hishato

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Reviews make me write faster…**_

_**Please review.**_

"Takigawa-san, don't let Matsuzaki-san out of your sight." Naru demanded. "Why would he want me?" Ayako asked.

Yasu pulled out a photo. "You look like his mother, who killed herself when he was seven years old. And from the records, they were very close." He said. Mai took the photo and looked at it. "She does look like you." She commented. Ayako took the photo.

"She could be your twin." Houshou commented.

"Put the photo away, he doesn't like it." Masako started to panic. Things began to shake. Ayako gave Yasu back the photo and the spirit disappeared. "He's gone." Masako calmed down.

"Can you feel him anywhere in the house?" Naru asked Mai and Masako.

Mai shook her head. "He's upstairs in the attic with Maeko…" Masako said.

"Father Brown, Takigawa-san, you know what to do. Mai, Lin, watch from the base." Naru said.

John blessed the house. Mai watched carefully to make sure nothing happened. The whole time she could feel Hishato watching her. "John, this isn't going to be easy, I have this uneasy feeling that he won't let go without a fight." Mai said through the walkie talkie. "Be careful." She added.

"I will, thank you Mai-chan." John replied.

Mai and Lin listened to the prayer that John spoke and Mai could feel the heaviness of the house lift. Screams then could be heard and a low growl. "Brown-san, he's a demon… he will hurt you." Mai suddenly shouted. "Don't worry Mai, I'm here helping him." Houshou replied.

"Be careful Bou-san."

"Lin, Matsuzaki-san is going outside, in the back yard. I want you and Mai to watch out for her." Naru's voice came from the doorway. Mai and Lin nodded and went outside. But has soon as she set foot outside she felt like something hit her in the stomach and darkness overcame her. "MAI!"

Mai woke up with a pounding headache. She groaned and put her hand to her head. "What happened?" She asked. "You're awake…" Mai looked up and saw Lin sitting right next to her bedside. He reached over and ran a hand gently over her head and then stroked her hair out of her face.

Mai could sense that he wasn't happy… "I'm sorry." She said whispered. Lin blinked at her in confusion. "What for?"

"For getting hurt…" She replied. "There is nothing to be sorry for…" He replied.

"Then why do you look angry?" Mai asked. "Hishato yelled at Naru for you getting hurt."

"It's not Naru's fault…"

"I know. I'm angry because Naru is blaming himself now…"

"I hope you gave Hishato a good earful."

"We all did. If you yelled at him, he would be deaf."

"Is the case over?" Mai changed the subject. Lin nodded. "The blessing was a success. Attacking you was the evil spirit's last attempt to hurt someone. And you are known for being a danger magnet."

"Can we go home?" Mai asked sitting up. "Only to pack more clothes… We are going straight to the next case. The one where someone was drowning in the bathtub…"

Mai groaned. "Don't worry, you can rest on the way, the drive to the house is three hours away, at a farm… And you'll never believe it, the client is another friend of Hishato's." Lin said.

"Don't tell me he's coming too." Mai groaned. "He's coming." Lin confirmed.

"I told you not to tell me."

"It gets worse, Hishato is staying as well." Lin added. Mai closed her eyes as if she was in pain.

Mai, Lin and Naru went home to pack and met the others at the next house. On the way Mai slept, thankfully without another nightmare. "Mai looks peaceful." Naru commented looking at the girl before going back to his book.

"She might not be having any nightmares." Lin replied.

When they got there Lin parked the van and woke up Mai. "We have arrived." Lin gently shook her. Mai woke up rubbing her eyes. She slowly got out of the van and followed Naru to greet the clients. She then saw Yasu and changed directions. "Yasu, can you check to see the third client is friends with Hishato for me when you have the time?" Mai asked him.

"Anything for you Mai." Yasu smiled at her. "Why?" He then asked. "It's a hunch, but something doesn't feel right to me… This is another friend of Hishato's who is being haunted…" Mai replied. "I'll look in to it." Yasu said in a serious tone. "Thank you."

"SPR?" The client, Usagi Misato, asked with a friendly smile. Naru nodded his head. "I'm Kazuya Shibuya." Naru introduced himself. "All of the rooms a ready, your base is in the second barn which I had converted in to rooms. Is that all right?" Usagi told him. "That's fine."

Usagi showed the team the base and then the rooms. When the team got settled down they went in to the base where Hishato was sitting in. Mai ignored him and went to set up the monitors. But when she finished that she turned to him and glared at him.

"I don't think you should be here…" She said.

"Who else is going to look out for you?" Hishato protested. "The whole team. Ayako is a medical doctor. And none of them can predict the future, none of them, Naru can stop be from getting hurt. I didn't like it when I heard that you yelled at my boss. So please let us do our work…" Mai wanted to yell at him but she knew it wouldn't make things any better…

Hishato left the base speechless. Naru came in at the same time he had a little grin. He heard the whole everything. He closed the door behind Hishato he then went up to Mai and gave her a hug. "Thank you." He whispered. "Noll, let go of my wife." Lin said as he walked in.

Once the equipment was set up Mai went to make tea for her boss. "Mai-chan?" Yasu's voice made Mai jump. "In here Yasu." She replied. A minute later he came in to the kitchen. "I found out what you are looking for…And as it turns out, Hishato knows the last client…" Yasu reported.

Mai finished making tea and rushed back in to the base. "Naru, I need to talk to you and Lin for a moment…"

"Is it relevant to this case?" Naru asked. "Yes, and the next case…" Mai replied.

"Very well…" Naru put the file down he was reading and stood up. Lin got up from the surveillance cameras and followed Mai in to their bedroom.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"I asked Yasu to check something out for me, I asked him to check if the next client knows Hishato and it turns out it does…. I have a bad feeling…" Mai explained.

Naru and Lin just stare at her. "Come on, the last case we were on, he was there and he knew the client and on this case he is here and he knows the client…" Mai said. "Naru, he is stalking me."

"_Trust her instincts. Noll." _Gene's voice came in to his head.

"Gene?" Naru whispered. Now it's Mai's and Lin's turn to stare at him…

"_Hello, little brother." _Gene teased.

"How?" Naru asked.

"_I'll explain later, right now Mai is telling the truth…"_ Gene said in worried tone.

"Okay Mai, I believe you. So this is what we'll do." Naru paused and took out his phone and texted Lin and Mai his plan. _**Don't let Hishato know where on to him… I'm going to investigate him a little bit… And see what he's been up to…**_ _**Act normal…**_

Mai and Lin nodded and they went back to the base. Mai texted the rest of the team telling them the plan and what she found out. Houshou looked like he wanted to beat something. Ayako was ready to rip someone's eyes out of their sockets.

John frowned and shook his head. He looked angry. Masako texted her back. _**One phone call and I'll have him pleading for mercy. **_Mai's eyes widened with shock. Did Masako just write that? Lin looked over at her phone and his eyes widened a little. _**No, wait until Naru has finished his investigations. Thank you though, it is tempting… **_Mai texted back. Masako grinned at her.

Naru left after lunch to investigate Hishato… He phoned Hisako. _"Hisako Yukimura speaking."_ Hisako answered on the fourth ring. "Yukimura-san, its Kazuya Shibuya, do you have a moment?" Naru asked.

"_Of course."_ Hisako replied in a friendly voice. _"I can't thank you enough for what your team did for my family…"_ He added. "How is everything?" Naru asked. _"The house feels so much lighter and everything is peaceful here." _

"Good. I want to ask you a few questions about Hishato…" Naru went straight to the point.

"_I'll answer them as honest as I can."_

"Had Hishato ever stayed with you just before the strange things began?" Naru asked.

"_Come to think of it, yes he did. My wife and I invited him to a little party and he drank too much, he slept in the spare room. There were whispering coming from his room. I thought he was talking in his sleep."_

"Do you know where he was the day he arrived to your house that day?"

"_Yeah, he had some time to kill so he went to the library for a bit."_

"Does he usually go to the library?"

"I'm not sure."

"Thank you very much for your time." Naru said.

"_Why are you asking questions about Hishato?"_ Hisako asked.

"I'm just following up on a few things. Take care Yukimura-san." Naru replied. _"You too." _And they hung up.

Next Naru called the next client after this case and the client, Yuki Matsukai, said that Hishato had indeed stayed the night before it all started. And whispers could be heard from his bedroom.

Then Naru found Usagi in the living room. "Shibuya-san, what can I do for you?" She asked when she saw him.

"Hara-san, can you go and look around the house and see if you can sense anything?" Lin asked Masako. Masako nodded and went in to the house with John right behind her. "Mai, I'll come with you."

Lin and Mai walked around outside of the house. _"Master Lin! Watch out!"_ One of his Shiki's screamed in his head. Lin saw a huge rock coming towards them, it was flying towards Mai. Lin grabbed her and pushed her towards the tree and he pressed against her. The rock flew past them. It was a boulder

Mai looked up at him and Lin looked down at her lips. Their lips were just inches from each other…

_**I'm going to be cruel and leave it there for now… **_

_**I'm deeply sorry for the chapter being short, I just really wanted to get the chapter up.**_

_**Please review.**_


	5. The dead can talk

_**Okay here is chapter 5… **_

_**Warning! There are mature themes in this chapter…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Lin stared at her lips and she looks at his and then he cupped her face gently in his hands and lowered his lips to hers… Mai closed her eyes and responded to the kiss and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Lin, Mai, where are you? Naru wants you back." Madoka's voice came from the house.

"Madoka, I meant to go and get them." Naru's voice said. He sounds like he is getting annoyed with his girlfriend. Lin pulled away and looked at her and then dropped one more kiss on her lips and then they walked towards the house again.

Hishato glared at Lin's back. How did he know about the boulder? He will pay for stealing his Mai… Mai will become his. But first her friends have to die…

"What happened?" Naru asked when he saw the expression and on Mai's face. Her face was read as well. "Noll, I don't think you want to know…" Madoka whispered in his ear, making her boyfriend blush slightly. "Someone threw a boulder at us." Mai said. Madoka looked at her as Ayako raced over to her and looked up and down her body to check for injuries.

"I'm alright Ayako." Mai smiled at Ayako.

Houshou went over to Lin and asked, "You alright?" Lin nodded in reply.

"Lin got us out of the way just in time." Mai added.

Madoka wrapped her arms around Mai, almost choking her. "I'm glad you're alright. And I thought that you and Lin were fooling around during a case." Mai blushed like mad at that comment.

"Madoka!" Lin growled, glaring at her. "Can we get back to work? I want a camera outside please. Matsuzaki-san and Takigawa-san." Naru ordered. Ayako and Houshou huffed and got up. Houshou grabbed a camera and other equipment and followed the priestess outside.

A little while later they came back and by the look on their faces, they had seen a ghost… And they look exhausted

"What happened?" Naru asked. Ayako and Houshou collapsed on the couch and then Houshou replied, "There are spirits everywhere. We barely managed to get half of them to move on… We could actually see them…"

"Some of them were children. Not even four years old." Ayako added.

"You two are not injured are you?" Lin asked.

"Only Houshou, but I can fix him up." Ayako replied as she got up and went to get the first aid kit. "I keep on telling you old woman, I'm fine." Houshou called out. "I'm a doctor, I can't ignore it." Ayako replied as she came back.

"Go and have some dinner and then get some rest you two." Naru said. Houshou and Ayako nodded and left the base. A second later… WHACK! "OUCH! What was that for?" Houshou yelled. Mai can picture him rubbing his head.

"For calling me an old woman, you old man." Ayako replied.

Mai shook her head and then laid down on the couch and yawned. "Lin, take Mai and check the temperatures and then go to bed. Same for the rest of you." Naru noticed Mai's yawn. "I might get some dinner before bed." John said getting up. "Me too." Yasu added following the young priest.

Masako followed the boys in to the main house. Once everyone was outside Naru grabbed Madoka by the waist and pulled her up against him and claimed her mouth with his own. He groaned when Madoka's hands pulled his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned the shirt and then ran up his stomach to his chest and back again. He walked her to the couch and they fell on top of it. "I'm not holding back." Naru whispered.

"I'm not asking you too." Madoka replied.

Once Mai and Lin did the temperatures they went back to the base and Mai's hand was on the door handle when she heard a groan and a pant. "Harder, Noll, harder." Mai's eyes widened and so did Lin's. Lin could feel his trousers getting to tight. (Hey, Lin is a man after all.) _I need a cold shower, or drop ice down my pants… _Lin thought to himself.

"Come on Mai, I've seen the temperature results, there is nothing important to mention to Naru, nothing that can wait till morning." Lin said. He needs a cold shower. Mai nodded in agreement and then followed him to their bedroom.

"Do you want to have a shower first?" Lin asked when they reached their bedroom. "No, I'll have one in the morning, I'm too exhausted. But I will brush my teeth." Mai replied and went in to the bathroom to clean her teeth and change.

When she was gone Lin groaned. He hoped that Mai didn't notice how… uncomfortable he was as they walked to their room. Just then the bathroom door opened and out came Mai in a long tee shirt that went to her knees. Lin noticed that she has nice legs… _Stop staring you pervert. _He screamed in his head.

_**There is nothing wrong with staring, she is your wife you know.**_A strange voice argued. _She is sixteen for crying out loud. _Lin's inner voice replied.

**That's right. She is underage.**A third voice agreed with Lin.

_**Then why did you kiss her just before?**_The second voice asked.

_Because…_

_**Because**__**why?**_

_Because I wanted to…_

_**Ah huh! See!**_

"Is everything alright?" Mai asked in a worried voice. Lin shook his head to clear his thoughts and then nodded. "I'm fine Mai, I'll go and have a shower now." He said and went in to the bathroom. He took off his clothes and turned on the cold water and stepped inside.

Ayako stood over Houshou as she cleaned the wounds on his head. She stared in to his eyes and looked for the signs of a concussion. "No concussion, just a few scratches and bruises and this deep one on your head." She said. "I told you." Houshou said.

"The wound on your head will need stitches." Ayako said.

"I hate needles." Houshou groaned and then hissed in pain as Ayako rubbed the wound with alcohol.

"Don't be a big baby. Mai doesn't complain. Anyway you only need three stitches." Ayako sneered.

"Mai is a magnet to danger, she would be use to stitches." Houshou replied.

As Ayako stitched his head she whispered, "You didn't have to do that."

"Do what?" Houshou asked, trying not to wince. "Push me out of the way of the boulder…" Ayako replied as she tied the last stitch up and went to step away from Houshou who was sitting on the bed. Houshou stopped her by grabbing her waist and pulling her in between his legs.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." He whispered, staring at her mouth.

"You fell off the hill and hit your head when you landed." Ayako protested. "Better you than me." He said.

"But why?" She asked. Houshou didn't reply instead he stood up, pulled her up against him and kissed her. Ayako's eyes widened in shock and surprise. But then she started to kiss him back. A minute later they fell on to the bed.

Lin came out of the shower dressed in tracksuit pants and nothing else, his body calm and settled. He climbed in to bed next Mai. "Lin, can I ask you a question?" Mai asked him as soon as he pulled the covers over him.

"Of course." He replied.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Because that's what husbands and wives do… And that I wanted to do…" Lin replied. Mai accepted that answer. She blushed when he said husbands and wives.

"Can I ask you something?" Lin then asked.

"You just did." Mai joked. Lin just stared at her. "Sorry, I've been hanging around with Yasu for too long." She apologised.

"Did you like the kiss?" Lin was nervous about her reply…

"I did." Mai replied. "Would you object if I kissed you again?" Lin asked. Mai smiled and replied. "No I wouldn't mind." Lin grinned and leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss. After a minute he pulled away. "Night Mai." He whispered as she settled against his chest.

"Night Lin." She replied.

"It's Koujo." Lin told her to call him by his first name.

"Night Koujo." She said and then fell asleep.

"Good night Mai Lin." He whispered and then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Hishato watched the couple from the window. He didn't realise that this Koujo Lin was so powerful. What is his secrets? Find out what his abilities are and then find his weakness and then destroy him and take Mai.

_**(Dream mode.)**_

_Mai screamed in pain. "One more push Mai." Ayako said looking up over Mai's knees. "Think about the joy when this is over." Lin whispered in Mai's wet sweaty hair. "I'm not going to have another baby." Mai replied and then pushed again and this time a cry came after Mai's scream. Mai heard the cry and smiled and then collapsed against the pillow._

_Ayako caught the baby and quickly cleared the baby's nose and mouth so the baby can breathe. "It's a girl. A healthy baby girl." Ayako smiled at the proud mother. She then carefully placed the baby in a nurse's awaiting arms and cut the cord and then took back the baby and cleaned the baby and placed her in her mother's arms. _

_Mai held her baby girl and smiled down at her. Mai then looked up at Lin. "Look at her." She said. Lin smiled and kissed her. "Our baby girl…" he whispered._

_**(End of dream)**_

Mai woke up and sat up, she frowned in confusion. Lin sat up as well. "Did you have a nightmare?" He asked. Mai shook her head. "No it was a normal dream…" She replied and the memories of the dream came back to her. She blushed like mad. _Lin and I having a baby together?_

"Does it have anything to do with the case?" Lin asked. Mai shook her head.

"Was it a good dream?" Lin had to ask because she wasn't crying, like she normally would if she had a nightmare. But she wasn't smiling either…

"I'm not sure yet. It was someone having a baby…" Mai explained. "By the sounds that came from the base, Noll and Madoka might be having a baby…" Lin half joked. Mai turned to face him. "Naru is only a year older than me and Masako." She said.

"Then I hope they used protection." Lin groaned. Mai only nodded in agreement to Lin. She was still blushing like mad.

Houshou woke up to feel something resting against his chest. He looked down and saw a beautiful sight. It was Ayako, naked with a sheet covering her. He smiled and watched her sleep for a few minutes until she woke up. She looked down at his bare chest and up to his face and smiled. She leaned over on top of him and leaned down and gave her a kiss and said in the sexiest voice he heard her say, "Morning." It turned him on again.

Ayako looked down his body and grinned. Houshou gulped and then groaned when he felt her take him in her mouth. "Holy…" He growled as he threw his head back…

Naru and Madoka were dressed when Mai and Lin came in to the base. Mai refused to sit on the couch. And Naru knew that Mai knew what he and Madoka were up to last night on the couch.

"I hope you two used protection." Lin growled in Naru's ear. "Of course we did, I'm not stupid." Naru snapped. "Mai, did you have any dreams last night?" Naru asked Mai who shook her head. "Here are the results for the temperatures from last night." She said handing him the results.

"Good. Now check the feed from last night." Naru ordered her.

Mai did as ordered. And when she got to the cameras outside she saw something standing just outside her bedroom window. "Naru, there was something watching me and Lin last night." She said. When she looked closely at the head of the figure she realised who it was, she gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked coming over he looked at the screen and saw Hishato looking through the window of Lin and Mai's bedroom. Naru and Lin glared at the image. "That's it I've had enough of this... Don't show this to anyone." Naru growled and stormed off.

"Someone wake Ayako and Houshou." Naru yelled as he walked away. Madoka went to do that task.

"Why can't he leave us alone?" Mai asked in tears. Lin wrapped his arms around her. "Father Brown, I think it's safe to bless this house." Lin said to John who nodded and went to get ready. Just as he left Madoka returned with Ayako and Houshou who were both flushing. Madoka was grinning from ear to ear.

"Matsuzaki-san, have you rested enough to continue with the exorcisms?" Lin asked. Ayako nodded and then went left the way she came to prepare. "And you Takigawa-san?" Lin turned to the Monk who nodded.

Usagi quickly closed the door of the base and ran after SPR's boss. "Shibuya-san, wait up." She called out to him. Naru stopped and turned around. "I'll call Hisako and ask him to come over. I've had enough as well." Usagi said to him. Naru nodded and then continued on.

He went over the evidence he had and hoped it was enough to put Hishato away. _"Careful Noll. He is going after Lin." _Gene's voice told him. Noll took out his phone and dialled Lin's number… Lin answered on the forth ring. "Noll, what is it?" He asked.

"Hishato is going after you. Watch yourself." Naru explained. "How do you know this?" Lin asked.

"Gene." Naru replied.

Lin understood what he meant. "Just do what you have to do quickly." Lin replied.

Naru hung up. He walked in to the local police station and gave the chief the evidence and explained what he did to Mai. Naru got the response he didn't expect to get…

"You know we've been searching for evidence to put his creep away for a long time. I'm just sorry that Taniyama-san had to go through all that… I'm going to have to talk to her, is that alright?"

Naru nodded. "Thanks to your team, we can put him away for a long time. You know we suspect that he has committed murder…" The chief whispered.

Naru's eyes widened. "We caught him looking through the window of Taniyama-san's bedroom last night. He is still there. And he is going after Koujo Lin." Naru said. The chief wasted no time in sending out a team of officers

Usagi found Hishato and asked him in for a drink. Hishato couldn't say no to a drink, even if it's nine o'clock in the morning. Usagi managed to get him drunk. He couldn't use his legs. It was the only way she knew to keep him busy until the police got here and to keep him away from Taniyama-san and her friends…

The police knocked on the door ten minutes late. "He's passed out on my sofa." Usagi said when she answered the door. "It was the only thing I could think of to get him to stay." Usagi explained to the chief.

"Good idea, well done. Now where is your team?" The Chief asked Naru. "This way." Naru replied leading the way to the base.

The chief asked Mai question and she answered them as truthfully as she could. For she was exhausted. "There is something else…" Mai said as she got up and went to the monitors and played back the footage that was taken just after Usagi left. It showed three spirits. Lin turned up the volume.

"_What happened to you?" Mai asked._

"_He killed me. He pushed me in to the water and held me there." The female spirit replied._

"_Who?"_

"_You know him. He watches you every night. You might be his next victim." The spirit replied. _

"_Who?" Mai asked again._

"_Hishato. His other victims are here as well." The ghost said and then disappeared in to the light._

"What happened?" The chief asked. "She moved on. She named her killer and moved on." Naru replied. Just then the next footage came up. It showed the spirits of Hishato's other victims. They told Mai nearly the same thing.

"It has never happened before, the dead is actually speaking…" The Chief said. He didn't believe in ghosts until he saw and heard the evidence.

"Sir, they might be dead, but they still have a voice." Mai said.

"Can I take the footages?" The Chief asked Naru who nodded. It was alright because you couldn't see Mai in the footages.

After collecting evidence and statements the police took Hishato to the police station back in Tokyo. Mai didn't have to give evidence because he pleaded guilty for stalking Mai. The footages were the key evidence. No one could fake the footages.

Mai and Lin did appear in court for Hishato's sentencing. "The main sentence is death, but from the footages I've seen today I believe in Spirits and I think you might haunt Taniyama-san and her husband and friends. That is why I'm sentence you to life imprisonment without parole. If you try and contact Mai or anyone, I will raise your sentence to the death penalty. Do you understand me?" The judge asked Hishato who had his head lowered. Hishato nodded.

"Take him away." The judged ordered. A man was sentence to prison by the voice of the dead…. Nothing like that has happened before…

Mai went straight home and fell on the bed and cried. She was crying in relief that it was all over. Lin followed her and pulled her in to his arms.

Naru explained earlier to the team that Hishato hired someone to summon spirits and set the spirits free on his friends' houses and property. Then Hisako and Usagi call SPR for help so he could watch Mai. But what Hishato didn't know was that he had let the spirits of his murdered victims and that was his undoing.

"Now Mai can go back to a normal life." Ayako said. "Her life will never be the same." Houshou corrected her.

"The next question is Lin and Taniyama-san stay married…" John said. Everyone looked at the bedroom door where Mai and Lin disappeared in to…

_**There we are for now.**_

_**Don't worry, this story isn't over, not by a long shot.**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story.**_


	6. I can't sleep without you beside me

_**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. And thank you for adding me and this story in to their favourites list.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Lin sat in his office. He couldn't concentrate. He sat there staring at his computer screen which only had three words on it… Now that Mai's ordeal is over, her stalker is in prison for murder and is spending life in prison. He won't ever get out. He is not to contact Mai in anyway. Now Mai is out with friends, she is enjoying the freedom of not being stalked. Naru had kindly given her the day off. Would Mai want to stay married to him?

Lin admitted to himself that he liked being married, he has finally gotten used to the feeling of a ring on his finger… Mai wore her ring on a chain around her neck. She said that she didn't want to lose it. But could it mean that she didn't want to be married to him… Lin sighed. He wants to ask her, but he also didn't want to push her... Lin had never seen Mai this happy before in a long time. When Mai is depressed the light in the room disappears as well. It's like she is the light…

"So what are you and Mai going to do?" Naru's voice came from the doorway. He had two mugs in his hand. He must've made tea.

"About what?" Lin asked not looking up from his computer screen.

"You know what I mean." Naru replied stepping in to the room and sat down and placed a mug in front of him. Lin took a sip. It was good but not as good as Mai's but still good.

"I know, it's not as good as Mai's." Naru admitted. "I can all her in if you want." Lin said.

"Just for a cup of tea? No. Let her enjoy her day off." Naru replied taking another sip. "Anyway, I'll see her tonight." Naru added.

They sat there in silence for a moment just sipping tea when Naru cut the silence by asking the same question he asked when he entered the room. "What are you and Mai going to do?"

Lin sighed for the second time today and ran a hand through his hair, revealing his right eye for a moment. "We don't know yet. I don't want to push her…"

"You are in love with your wife." Naru stated before taking another sip. Lin's eyes widened in surprise. _Bull's eye. _Naru thought with a grin. "You enjoy being married, waking up next to someone every morning." Naru went on. He was hitting the mark.

Lin closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I do like being married. I like being married to Mai. Yes, I'm attracted to Mai… Wait a minute… Madoka asked you to make me admit my feelings to you…"

"I think being married to Mai has made you lose some brain cells." Naru denied it.

"Noll." Lin growled at him. "She asked you last night didn't she? During intercourse." Lin snapped. "Alright yes, but I was going to ask you anyway. You are my best friend Lin, I want my friends to be happy and Mai makes you happy."

Lin gave a little grin. Mai does make him happy. "Go home, go and have lunch with Mai, then go home and talk to her." Naru said standing up. "What about the office?" Lin asked.

"I'm closing it for the day. I promised Madoka a day by ourselves." Naru left.

Naru didn't bother saved his work, he didn't know why, since he could only type three words, and then turned off the computer and left the office.

Lin found Mai at a café not that far from their apartment. He noticed that there was a boy trying to chat up Mai and Mai didn't like it. Lin took off his ring and put it in his pocket and then walked up to her bent down and kissed her cheek. "Hi Honey, I'm sorry I'm late." Lin said and he sat down and put his arm around her shoulders. Lin turned to the boy and asked in a polite voice, "And who are you may I ask?"

"I'm Saeko Misharo. And you are?" The boy replied.

"Koujo Lin, Mai's boyfriend." Lin replied. The boy paled and looked up and down at Lin and noticed how tall he is and he had muscles. Mai curled up in Lin's shoulder. "It was nice to meet you, Taniyama-san. See you later." Saeko got up and left.

"Thank you." Mai whispered in Lin's ear. "Are you alright?" Lin asked her. Mai shook her head no. Lin took her in his arms and held her. "Do you want to go home?" He asked a moment later. Mai nodded her head yes.

Lin helped her up and they walked over to the cashier and ordered a chocolate cheese cake and four coffees. He paid the waitress. "Is she alright?" The waitress asked in a concerned voice. "She had a dramatic few days… She will be alright. Thank you for your concern." Lin replied.

"The cake is on the house." The waitress said with a smile. "You sure?" Lin asked. "I'm the owner of the café. It's fine." The waitress said with a smile. "Thank you." Mai whispered. "Anytime." The café owner smiled at her.

When they got home Lin knocked on Naru's door and told him that there is cake and coffee in his apartment… "And Mai needs her friends." Lin finished. Naru called for Madoka and they went up to the apartment.

Madoka tried her best to cheer Mai up, cracking jokes and telling her about Naru and Gene's childhood. "On April fools. Gene placed a whoopee cushion on Noll's seat just as Noll sat down… You should have seen Noll's face when the whoopee cushion let off. His eyes were wide and his face was red." Madoka told Mai and Mai burst out laughing.

Lin was smiling at the memory of Gene's practical jokes. Even Naru smiled. "I chased him around the house, threatening to kill him. Mother and father were laughing their heads off as well."

"_I remember that. That was a good one." _Gene's voice came in to Naru's head. "You were an easy target to Gene's jokes." Lin added.

There was still more than half a cake left when Madoka and Naru went home, which was nine o'clock. They talked four hours, Mainly Mai and Madoka. Mai and Lin washed the plates and when they were done Mai said, "I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted."

"I suspect you must be, after the day you had." Lin said as he put the last plate away. "Good night Mai." Lin was going to sleep in the spare room to give her space and time to herself to think…

"Night Lin."

Lin spread out on the long sofa and read a book. When he started to doze off, he tried to make himself more comfortable and when he couldn't get comfortable on the couch he went to the spare bedroom. He laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Something is missing." He whispered to himself. _"Something or someone…_" One of his Shiki's said.

He tried to sleep but he couldn't. He might have only been married to Mai for a few days, but he realised that he can't sleep without her next to him… Lin got up and went in to the master bedroom and knocked. "Mai, can I come in?" He whispered. "Yes." She replied.

Lin entered the room and closed the door behind him and stood there. He looked very uncomfortable standing there. "I tried to sleep but I can't…" He started to say. "Why can't you sleep?" Mai asked.

"Because you weren't there next to me." Lin said. Mai smiled at him. "I couldn't sleep either. I'm use to your warmth and your strong arms around me." Mai said and she lifted the covers up, inviting him in. Lin got in to bed and pulled her against his chest.

"Now that we are a wake. We need to talk about our marriage…" Lin went straight to the point. Mai sat up and nodded.

"What do you want?" She asked him…

_**The next day…**_

Houshou, Ayako, Masako, John and Madoka came to the office the next day. Yasu was hard at work. Yasu looked up and saw Houshou, he jumped up from his desk and ran over to the Monk. "My love, I missed you." Yasu said in a dramatic voice.

"Cut that out young man." Houshou tried to pry him off his arm but failed. "Leave your girlfriend and run away with me." Yasu pleaded. "Cut that out or you will feel the pain from my bag." Ayako threatened lifting her bag. Yasu jumped away from Houshou and back to his desk.

Just then Mai came out of her office with some files. She gave them to Yasu to file and went Lin's office door and knocked. "Lin, they are here." She called out. There was a muffled "coming" from the other side of the door.

Then Mai knocked on Naru's door. "Mai, what is going on?" Ayako asked. "Yeah, why did you call us here?" Houshou asked. "In time. I know you have been wanting to know what is going to happen to me and Lin. I haven't told Naru yet." Mai replied.

"No wonder he looked like he was in a sour mood." Yasu whispered. Just then Lin and Naru came out.

Once everybody has sat down Lin began. "Now Mai and I know that you are all wondering what is going to happen to my marriage to Mai. Some of you tried bullying the answer out of us…" Lin glared at Naru and Houshou.

"Are you to tell us or not?" Yasu was getting in patient so was the rest of them.

"Last night I tried to sleep in the spare bedroom but I realised that I'm use to Mai sleeping right next to me." Lin admitted. The girls went "aww."

"I realised the same thing. I'm use to his arms holding me tightly, protecting me from the nightmares…" Mai said.

"Sooo…" Houshou waved his hands to try and get them to continue.

"We are giving our marriage a try. We were going to wait to decide when Mai turns eighteen but some people kept on asking us annoying question on what Mai and I are going to do, over and over." Lin replied and this time he glared at everyone but John who only asked once.

"Kiss, kiss, Kiss, kiss." Yasu and Madoka chanted. "Not in front of everyone." Mai blushed. Lin took her face in his hands gently and kissed her gently on the mouth. Mai kissed him back. Everyone cheered and whistled.

"Alright, show's over, get back to work." Naru ordered and went back to his office. He was grinning slightly. He was happy for his two friends.

_**I hope you have enjoyed it. I apologise if was boring and short.**_

_**Please review.**_


	7. Warning call

_**Hi everyone.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

It is Mai's seventh birthday in just three days, and she has made it clear that she doesn't want a party. "If you throw a surprise party, you will suffer a painful death." Mai threatened.

So Lin arranged for just the two of them to go out for dinner and then go home and watch movies at home. Lin went out and got Mai's favourite movies. Some were girlish movies, some were action movies.

He flinched when the cashier flirted with him. "Are you in to romantic movies?" She asked in a flirty tone.

"No, my wife does. It's her birthday." Lin replied. The cashier's flirty smile disappeared on her face when he said wife.

"Oh, that's romantic." The cashier said in a fake friendly voice as she gave Lin his movies. She also gave him her number. "Give me a call if things don't work out with your wife."

Lin couldn't believe that she was happy to have an affair with him… "No thank you. I'm in love with my wife. I'd be surprised if you get a boyfriend, that is not someone else's boyfriend and husband. How many relationships have you ruined? " Lin said and glared at her. The cashier flinched under the glare.

"Thank you." Lin said and left. Lin had a feeling that that girl won't give up. Just has he turned around he saw Madoka running up to him with Naru following behind her, but he wasn't running. He looked like he was dragged along.

"Madoka, what are you doing here?" Lin asked. The cashier was listening, he could feel it. "I'm planning a party for Mai's birthday." Madoka said joyfully. "Madoka, did you not hear what Mai said?" Lin said in annoyance.

"She does want a party, she just doesn't know it." Madoka said.

Lin groaned in frustration. "Let me make it clear, Madoka… Mai threatened to kill anyone who tries to throw her a party." Lin said. "And she meant it. She doesn't want people to make a fuss about her." Lin added.

"But-"

"No Madoka. At the point of death, do not throw Mai a party. I am taking her out to dinner and then we are going to watch movies at home, just the two of us." Lin whispered at Madoka. "Poo." Madoka pouted.

"We can still get her a little something though and take her out for lunch..." Naru said to cheer his girlfriend up. She squealed and turned around and kissed him with a goodbye they left. Lin shook his head and left the shopping centre himself.

Three days later Lin was listening to Mai who was telling him the presents she got. "They are just little things but they mean a whole lot more to me." Mai smiled. "They are priceless." Lin said with a smile.

Mai smiled back and said "That's right."

Lin stared at her for a moment and then said as he looked at their empty plates. "Are you ready to go home? I have something else planned at home." Mai nodded and placed her napkin on the table. Lin payed the bill and they went home.

There were candles everywhere around the living room. "What is going on?" Mai asked with a smile. "We are going to watch your favourite movies. Just the two of us. All night long." Lin replied.

"Mai squealed and clapped her hands. "Popcorn?" Lin asked. "Please."

"Pick a movie, while I get the popcorn." Lin said as he made the popcorn and got some soft drinks and placed them on the coffee table. Mai picked a comedy movie and sat down Lin sat down and pulled her in to his arms. Mai snuggled in to his chest. Half way through the movie Mai whispered. "You know, I enjoyed the birthday lunch with the gang and dinner with you… But I like this part of my birthday the most…"

Lin smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm glad."

"This is what couples do." Mai pointed out. "What about married couples?" Lin asked looking down at her.

"And Married couples." She replied. "Well, do they do this as well?" Lin whispered and he gently took her chin in between his thumb and index finger and lowered his head and claimed her lips with his gently. When he finally pulled away Mai said, "Yes, they do that to." Lin grinned and kissed her again. Mai responded to the kiss and Lin pulled her closer to him, he picked up her legs with one arm and rested them on his lap.

He then gently pushed her down on to the sofa with him on top. The movie was forgotten…

Lin didn't push Mai in to things she wasn't ready for. He would be lying if he said that he could wait until she was ready, but in truth it was killing him. His desire for his wife is like the sun really, big and hot… Little by little she lets him explore her body… Just her neck and thighs… His hands would wonder under her shirt and run up and down her back. Mai's hands went under his shirt and up his stomach to his shoulders. He has a six pack, she discovered. He must work out… She gathered.

Naru rolled on to his back panting. Madoka grinned and rolled on top of him. Her chin rested against his chest. "One more year until Mai really makes her final decision about her marriage with Lin." Naru said as he ran his hands down her back. "Yeah, I hope they stay together. They are perfect together."

"Maybe she will get pregnant…" Naru suggested. Madoka raised her head and looked down at him in shock. "No, she won't. Not yet anyway." Madoka said. "And why not? It is clear that Lin wants Mai… You can see how he looks at her when no one is looking at him. I don't think he can hold it together for another year." Naru said.

"But Lin is a man of his word. If he said that he won't push her in to anything she is not ready for, then he won't." Madoka stated. Naru sighed. She is right of course. Lin makes good of his word. He is a good man. "He is a good man." Naru repeated the thought.

"That he is."

The next morning it was pouring down with rain. Luckily it was Lin's day off and Mai's so they decided to stay in bed. "Remind me to get a TV in here." Lin said to Mai when he came back in to the bedroom with two hot cups of coffee.

"I like watching movies on your laptop, I can snuggle up to you." Mai said with a grin. Lin chuckled and got back under the blankets. He nuzzled her neck. "You can snuggle up to me anytime…" He whispered huskily in her ear. Mai blushed a bright red.

_No wonder Naru loved to tease Mai… She is cute when she is embarrassed._ Lin thought as he watched Mai pick up her book and began to read.

"WHAT?" Naru screamed in to his phone. "Your mother and I are coming to see you, Lin and Madoka." Naru's father Martin Davis repeated what he just said.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time father… But why?" Naru said.

"To see you, Lin and Madoka, and see the Japanese branch and their employers…" Martin replied.

"When are you coming?" Naru asked. "We will land tomorrow morning…" Martin paused for a moment and then continued in a whisper, "It wasn't my idea. It was your mother's idea."

Naru sighed in annoyance, "of course it was." He said.

"She wouldn't stop hassling me until I finally agreed. I tried to make next week but it turns out she planned it two weeks ago and didn't tell me. She wants to surprise you, but I thought I'd ring and warn you…"

"Thank you father, for the warning. What time does your flight land?" Naru asked. "Midday."

"I'll be there to pick you up. It will show mother not to try and surprise me." Naru growled out the last part. "Father you know I love you and mother, but she can be well, you know…"

"I know son." Martin replied.

"See you tomorrow." Naru said.

"Tomorrow." Martin replied and they hung up. Naru collapsed on the sofa. "What is it Noll?" Madoka asked when he saw the expression on his face. "Mother and Father are coming tomorrow for a visit. Father rang me and warned me that mother planned it two weeks ago…" Naru went on telling her.

"We better warn Lin and Mai." Madoka said when he finished. "Yes, we better." Naru said getting up. He went over to Lin and Mai's apartment door and knocked. Lin answered it. "Come in. Mai is cooking breakfast." Lin invited Naru and Madoka in.

"Naru, Madoka, Take a seat. Tea?" Mai said when she saw them coming in. "Yes please." Naru replied. "Please." Madoka replied.

"What is it Noll? You look shell shocked." Lin observed.

"Mother persuaded father to come and visit… She wanted to surprise me but Father just rang and gave me a warning. She hassled him until he finally gave in." Naru explained. Lin nodded.

"Where are they staying?" Lin asked.

"Well, I don't have enough room…"

"They can stay in the spare room here." Lin got what Naru was hinting.

"They will probably be in the office most of their visit." Naru said. "It's fine Noll." Mai said with a smile.

Naru and Madoka were waiting at the airport for his parents. "Noll, what are you doing here?" His mother's voice came from nowhere. "You think you can sneak up on me?" Naru growled. "You know I don't like surprises." He added.

Luella turned to her husband. "You told him." She accused him. "I did, I had to. We couldn't just show up on his doorstep." Martin admitted. "I suppose not." Luella sighed. Naru went up to his mother and gave her a hug. "It is good to see you."

Naru drove back to his apartment building. "Mother and Father, I don't have enough room in my apartment…" Naru said as they stopped at a red light. "Don't worry son, we will stay at a hotel." Martin said.

"No, I can't let you do that. No, Lin said you can stay in his apartment with him and his wife." Naru said and the red light turned green again he continued on.

"Tell me about Lin's wife." Luella asked.

"Her name is Mai, and she is an investigator…" Madoka told her about Mai.

"I can't wait to meet her." Luella said when Madoka finished. "Me too." Martin admitted.

"But Noll, why didn't you come to me and your mother about Mai's situation?" Martin asked his son.

"There wasn't enough time, and she had a stalker. Lin did what he thought was the best."

They reached the apartment building and Martin and Naru carried the bags. Lin answered the door. "Dr Davis, Mrs Davis, welcome, please come in. Mai is in the kitchen making tea." He took the bags and put them in the spare room.

Mai came out of the kitchen with six cups of tea. "Hi, my name is Mai Lin." Mai said with a friendly smile. Lin smiled when he heard Mai introduce herself with his last name.

Mai talked with Martin and Luella all day. She talked to Martin about her abilities. She wasn't sure if she bring up Gene. She glanced at Naru and Lin in question. Naru nodded. "Mother, Father, Gene has been Mai's spirit guide since the day we met her…" Naru said in a gentle voice.

Luella chocked up, and Martin looked at Naru unsure what to say or what to think then he looked at Lin who nodded. Mai had tears in her eyes. Lin walked over to her and wrapped her up in her arms.

"I asked him why he hadn't moved on once and he smiled and said, "I don't know." I don't know if he actually doesn't know or he just doesn't want to tell me." Mai whispered. "I think he wants to help Naru." Madoka said.

"I do to." Lin nodded.

Luella and Martin still didn't speak. "Let me see if he comes…" Mai whispered and she went in to a sleep. "Can she just fall asleep?" Martin managed to ask.

Naru nodded. "Mai's dreams are helpful with cases a lot of the time." He replied.

_**Mai's dream…**_

"_Gene?" Mai called out. "Hello Mai." Came a voice behind her. Mai swung around. "Gene, your parents are here with me… Is there something you want me to tell them?" Mai got straight to the point._

"_That is why I'm here." Gene replied with a smile._

"_What is it?" Mai asked._

"_Tell them, that I love them and I'll see them again when it's their time, which won't be for a very long time." Gene said with a smile. And then he gave her a hug. "And give them a hug for me." With that he said he disappeared and Mai woke up._

_**End of dream…**_

Mai woke up and repeated what Gene said. Luella had tears in her eyes, Mai gave her a hug and whispered so only Luella could hear. "He said to give you a hug." Luella clung to Mai and after a minute she let her go and Mai went over to Martin. "He said to you both a hug." Martin pulled her in to his arms.

"He will see you again." Mai said. "When it's our time?" Naru asked. Mai turned to him and replied, "When it's our time… That is one of the reasons I'm not afraid to die. My family is waiting for me and family members I haven't met." Mai sat back down in her seat.

Lin smiled and leaned forward and kissed the side of her head. "You are amazing." He whispered in her hair.

Naru grinned at his friend. Koujo Lin is in love…

_**I'm sorry for not updating and I'm sorry if it's too boring.**_

_**Please review.**_


	8. The voice of an Angel

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. And adding me or his this story to your favourites list.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Mai paced back and forth back stage. "Mai, you have done this before." Houshou said. "I know but not in front of Naru, Lin and Naru's parents…" Mai replied. Just then the drummer Ichicho Yukama came and said, "We're on."

Houshou stood in front of Mai and placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "You will be awesome." Mai smiled up at him and nodded.

She followed him out to the stage and took the mic that was in the middle of the band and near the edge of the stage. Lin, Naru, Martin, Luella, Madoka, Masako, Yasu, John and Ayako were sitting at the table that is usually reserved for the band but Houshou told the restaurant that they are with the band.

"Hi everyone, welcome to the ninja star sushi bar." Mai said and nodded for the band to start playing Mai picked up her guitar and began to play and then she bag to sing.

_Doing everything that I believe in  
Going by the rules that I've been taught  
More understanding of what's around me  
And protected from the walls of love_

_All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

_That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_

_But I was born to try_

_No point in talking what you should have been  
And regretting the things that went on  
Life's full of mistakes, destinies and fate  
Remove the clouds look at the bigger picture_

_And all that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

_That I was born to try  
I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_

_But I was born to try_

_All that you see is me  
All I truly believe  
All that you see is me  
And all I truly believe_

_That I was born to try_

_I've learned to love  
Be understanding  
And believe in life  
But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like_

_But I was born to try_

_But you've got to make choices  
Be wrong or right  
Sometimes you've got to sacrifice the things you like  
_

_But I was born to try_

The audience clapped and whistled but the owner of the restaurant asked them not to whistle. "She has the voice of an Angel." Lin whispered. He couldn't take his eyes off his wife. Mai's eyes met his for a moment and then she said. "The next song is something my mother use to sing to me."

_I won't hurt you  
I'll protect you  
I won't let the rain fall down  
I'll always be around_

_And baby I will understand if sometimes  
you just want to spread your wings and fly  
and let your colors shine_

_And every day I want to be a risk you take  
make a promise that will never break for life_

_You're my butterfly  
don't fly away open my hands your free  
Praying you'll come back to me  
you're my butterfly_

_Don't fly away  
you're my reality  
Always be my gravity  
you're my butterfly_

_Come on and touch the sky  
you're my butterfly_

_I won't forget you  
or neglect you  
won't let no-one take your place  
in your eyes I see my face_

_And baby do you know that everybody watches  
every time that you take flight  
they're blinded by your light_

_Every day the feeling's gonna be the same  
I can promise that will never change for life_

_You're my butterfly  
don't fly away open my hands your free  
Praying you'll come back to me  
you're my butterfly_

_Don't fly away  
you're my reality  
Always be my gravity  
you're my butterfly_

_Come on and touch the sky  
you're my butterfly_

Mai had tears in her eyes. Houshou pulled her in to his arms and held her. "Before I hired Mai, I checked out her background and asked a few of her old neighbors and they said that Mai and her mother were best friends, they did everything together. When her mother died, Mai didn't talk for entire year." Naru whispered. Even Naru looked upset. Luella got up to the stage and went up to Mai, she pulled Mai in to a hug. Luella gently raised Mai's head up so Mai was looking up at her and Luella smiled at her the way a mother would smile at their child. Mai gave her a smile and hugged her.

After a minute Mai pulled away and asked Houshou if he could take over. Houshou nodded and ruffled her hair. Mai stepped off the stage Lin had an arm out and she nuzzled in to his chest and stayed there for the rest of the night. When Martin went to get a drink he kissed the top of her head. Mai smiled up at him.

It was the last song of the night and Mai had calmed down enough to sing the last song… "I'm going to bring the mood down and sing 'will you fall for me?'

_Woo ooh  
Yeah ah_

_My head's full of thought  
Thoughts of you  
And I'm distracted so easy  
Thinking what to do  
So unsure, so unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen_

_Will you fall for me  
I need to know, the way I'd like you to  
Baby, will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you_

_I'm not like myself  
And I'm playing the role of someone else  
And my hearts beating so fast  
I can't stop it  
And I'm so unsure  
So unfamiliar  
Am I wrong to think that something could happen_

_Will you fall for me  
The way I'd like you to  
Will you fall for me  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you  
The way I've fallen for you_

_Fallen for, fallen for you_

Once again the crowd clapped and cheered. The women had tears in their eyes, including Masako, Ayako, Madoka and Luella. Lin stared at Mai and mouthed, "I have fallen for you." Mai got it and blushed. He cheeks were as red as a tomato.

Mai was exhausted when the night was over. "I don't think you should expect Mai for work tomorrow." Lin said to Naru as he drove home. Naru looked over at the back seat and saw Mai fast asleep and he sighed. "I suppose not."

When they got home Lin carried Mai straight to the bedroom, but he had to wake her up so she could get changed. She was half asleep getting changed. Lin got changed in the bathroom and when he came back out she was asleep on top of the covers. Lin chuckled and helped her under the covers.

"It doesn't take you long to tire out does it?" He asked her but no reply.

He got under the cover and pulled her towards him. "Have pleasant dreams." He whispered in her hair and then he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Mai woke up from the most wonderful sleep. She didn't have one nightmare what so ever. She was happy and relaxed. She turned to see the spot next to her empty. On Lin's pillow was a note.

_Dear Mai,_

_I knew you'd be exhausted, so I let you sleep in this morning. Naru is not expecting you today. I had to go in to the office to finish the paperwork for Naru._

_I'll bring home some take-out for dinner tonight. Just you and me._

_Koujo._

Mai smiled at the note and put it back on his pillow. She then looked at the time on her alarm clock and it said half past eleven. Mai walked out of the bedroom and in to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. When she opened the fridge to get the milk she saw a plate with cooked bacon and sausages covered. Lin must have cooked it for her. Mai heated it up and ate it all. She didn't realize that she very hungry.

For the rest of the day she amused herself by cleaning the apartment and reading. She did her homework and studied. By half past five Mai put the plates in the oven to warm them up a little just has Lin came home with the dinner.

It was a mixed dinner, Chinese and Japanese. "I could make up my mind." Lin explained when she raised an eyebrow in question. "We can put the leftovers in the fridge." He added.

As they ate Lin told her about the client that came in today. Thankfully it the client doesn't know Hishato personally, anyway he has just brought this home and he is in the middle of renovating it but he hasn't gotten very far because of the strange happenings… Tiles for the roof have gone missing, as well as the tiles for the kitchen. Planks of wood is missing and he has been seeing a dark shadow in the basement. And the client is a big man, I think it will take a lot to scare him… But the shadow has been calling his name every night and that scares him…"

"Did Naru accept the case?" Mai asked when Lin finished. "Yes he has. We need to be at the client's house by eight tomorrow." Lin replied. Mai sighed. Why so early? She asked herself.

Before Mai went to bed she backed at least a week's worth of clothing just in case. "We have our own room. We will be staying at the hotel just across the road from the house." Lin explained as he got in to bed. Mai climbed in on the other side and snuggled in to his side.

"Good, I can't sleep without my teddy bear." Mai said and feel asleep. Lin set his alarm to seven o'clock. Luckily the client's house is just at three blocks away.

Mai woke up to Lin shaking her awake. "Time to get up." He said in a whisper. Mai stretched and got up.

Once they got there and Mai stepped in to the house she suddenly felt sick in her stomach. She looked at Masako to see if she felt it too but Masako seemed fine. Mai tried to ignore it as she walked through the house but as soon as they were shown the base she collapsed.

"MAI!" Everyone screamed…

_**My deepest apologies for this chapter being too short.**_

_**The first song was 'Born to try', and the second one was 'Butterfly' and the third was 'will you fall for me' all written and sung by Delta Goodrem. (One of the coaches for The Voice Australia. Along with Jessie J, the Madden brothers, and Ricky Martin).**_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Guilty or not guilty

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

"Lay her down." Ayako screamed. "I need a bucket for when she wakes up." Ayako added. The owner ran out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a bucket and a glass of water.

Lin stroked Mai's hair, he called to Mai to try and get her to wake up. "Mai, wake up." He lightly tapped on her cheeks. Naru told the others to set the equipment up. Just then Mai woke up and clutched her stomach and screamed.

Naru knelt down beside her and said, "Mai, remember that it is not real."

"I know, but it actually happened to someone." Mai whispered and burst in to tears. Lin pulled her in to his arms. "Did you have a dream?" He asked in her hair. "Sort of. Gene told me that there is a woman miscarried five times and she died from poisoning. She wants a child of her own… She has gathered babies who have died young in the area."

"She doesn't want to talk. She wants her baby." Masako whispered looking up at the ceiling. "Hang on. She attacked Mai because she thought she was pregnant." Masako added. Mai looked at her and the others. "I'm not pregnant. Lin and I never…" Mai said embarrassed.

"We know that." Naru replied.

"Then I must have gain some weight." Mai said examining herself. "You are perfect." Lin said and gave her a kiss on the lips. Mai blushed at the comment and the public display of affection.

"Yasu, Madoka, can you go and do some research?" Naru asked. Yasu and Madoka nodded and left. Mai tried to get up but Lin pushed her back down. "Stay down, you don't want to feel sick again." He said. Mai nodded and laid back down.

Lin kissed her head and went to the monitors. "There is more… A woman and her daughter were poisoned… They will attack any married man…" Mai added looking at her husband's back.

"Don't worry Mai, I can look out for myself." Lin said. "I know that, but I can't help but worry." Mai said slowly sitting up. Naru and Houshou sat down on either side of her for support. Ayako gave Mai some pain killers.

"Where has the activity been most active?" Naru asked he owner. "Well I'm working on the kitchen at the moment, so it's basically where ever I am working on the house." The owner replied.

"Maybe it doesn't want you to work on it." Houshou supplied. "I'm only re-building the house back to its original look. I thought that the spirit would be alright with that." The owner replied.

"The spirit doesn't know that." John said.

"I thought that if it saw the results when I finished the house the spirit will understand. But-"

"Hiro-san, were you married at one point in time." Naru asked the owner. Hiro nodded. "Divorced. My ex-wife cheated on me and took my daughter away from me. I'm fixing up this house suitable for me and my daughter. I'm suing my ex-wife for full custody."

"I think that the spirit is attacking you because I assume you have called your ex-wife a few bad names…" Mai said. Hiro blushed and nodded. "She is a drunk and ignores our little girl. I get phone calls from my daughter asking me to come and get her because her mother was drinking again. I picked my daughter up and scream at her mother over the phone." Hiro said.

"Where is your daughter now?" John asked.

"My mother's." Hiro replied.

"You might be the ghost's target." Houshou said. Hiro's eyes widen in fright. Then Hiro noticed the time and gasped. "I've got to go. I'm due in court." With that said Hiro rushed out of the house.

"Mai, Hara-san, Takigawa-san go around the house and see if you sense anything. Stay away from the kitchen since it is still being renovated." Naru ordered. Mai, Masako and Houshou left.

As they walked through the house Lin and Naru kept a close eye on them. Most of the house is done. They walked through the house without sensing anything… They were just about to go back to the base when they heard. _"Leave him, or he will hurt you." _Mai swung around and looked around the bedroom. "Are you talking to me?" Mai asked.

"_Leave him." _The voice repeated.

"My husband is not that kind of man. Not all men are like your husband." Mai shouted and ran back to the base. Lin heard every word that Mai said. He was grinning from ear to ear. Mai called him her husband… She doesn't say it that much. "Lin, you're on cloud nine aren't you?" Ayako teased the Chinese man. Lin ignored her and continued to watch his little wife run back to him.

"Snap out of it and get back to work." Naru yelled in his ear. Lin shook his head and came back to earth. "Did you want us to go back in to that room Naru?" Houshou asked when he came back.

"No, because thing began to shake when you three ran out of there." Naru replied.

"So what do we do now?" Mai asked. "We wait for the spirits to come to us. We wait until Yasu and Madoka come back with their findings." Naru replied.

"And if it doesn't show when Yasu and Madoka come back?" Mai asked.

"We call it."

As they waited they heard a big thump and then a scream from the rooms above them. John and Houshou went up to examine the rooms above and came back with nothing. "The little girl who was poisoned suddenly collapsed in her bedroom which must be the one above us." Mai said out of the blue.

"Maybe that what we heard… The daughter was replaying her death." John said.

"We need to keep our ears open for anymore thumps and screams." Naru said. "We can't keep our ears open." Mai said. Naru sighed and took the bait and asked. "And why not?"

"We can't close our ears in the first place." Mai replied and everyone chuckled. Naru glared at her. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not stupid Naru. My school wouldn't have let me take this job if I wasn't doing well in school. I know what you meant. I was joking." Mai snapped and took a seat next to Houshou who ruffled her hair.

"You should see her report card." Lin whispered when Naru sat down next to him. Lin pulled out a small cark out of his pocket. "This is the latest one."

_Science: A_

_Maths: A_

_Sport E.D: B_

_English Language: A-_

_Art: A_

_Music: A_

_History: B_

Naru's eyes widened in surprise. Then he took out a pen and a note pad and wrote down some questions in English. He then gave them to Mai. "Try and do them. They are University questions." He said.

"Naru, we have a case." Mai said, sounding like him. "Humour me." Naru replied. "You have no sense of humour… As Gene told me." Mai replied, she took the note pad and the pen and looked at the questions. They were in English. Some were history questions, science questions.

Mai read the questions and began to answer them. John watched her in complete awe. "She's not using a text book. And she is getting right…" He said. When she finished she handed it back to Naru who checked the answers.

"Nine out ten. Not bad, Mai." Naru said. "You really can't call me stupid can you?" Mai said to him. "She's got you there Naru." Houshou chuckled.

Just then Yasu and Madoka came in with Hiro right behind them. Hiro had a little girl clutching his leg. "I won custody of my daughter." His said with a smile on his face. Everyone congratulated him as Yasu went up to Naru. "I'm sorry it took so long, it took a long time to find the records of the building and the land, and some of the locals didn't want to talk about it. But we did get some information. We only got the names of the mother and daughter and the woman who wants a baby." He explained.

"Good job." Naru replied.

"I heard that the murder of the mother and daughter was the biggest scandal for this town. Nothing like that has happened in this town before or after…" Hiro said.

"Daddy, can I go and see my room?" The little girl next Hiro asked. "Of course you can. Let's go."

"Naru, is it safe for Hiro's daughter to be here?" Houshou asked.

"Yes, the girl is only six years old, and the spirits of the mother and daughter are only after married men. Lin I want you to be extra careful." Naru demanded.

"What are the spirit's names?" Mai asked looking over Naru's shoulder at the folder he had open. "It says here that the murdered mother and daughter were from America and they moved here to Japan when the husband got a job here at the local hospital here. Their names are Helen Cummings and Emma Cummings.

The husband began to have an affair with a young nurse. She brain washed him in to killing his wife and daughter and marry him… The husband did and they were about to run away back to America, but the police caught up with them and they were arrested. The husband was arrested for murder and the nurse was arrested for conspiracy to commit a crime. The husband is serving life in prison." Naru read from the file. "The lover only got thirty years in prison. She made a deal with the D.A. Her statement against her lover…"

"But why are they still here? I mean the police caught the people who killed them…" John asked.

"The husband claims that he didn't commit the murders. It was his lover and her brother who looks like him…" Mai said. "The police didn't believe him. Because there was a hundred thousand life insurance on the mother and daughter. The husband told the police and the court that his lover wanted the money. He was going to end the affair, but she threatened him that she would tell Helen about the affair. He said that he was the one who called the police…"

"Maybe the mother and daughter are trying to say that the husband didn't kill them…" Mai suggested. "Maybe, let me look in to this… I'll be back." Naru stood up and left.

Naru called his father. "What is it son?" Martin answered the phone. "I need a favour…" Naru replied.

"Anything, my boy." Martin said

"Can you go to the police station and ask to replay the emergency call back in two thousand and eleven. Just say my name." Naru said. "I'm not it. Anything else." Martin asked.

"That's all. Thank you father." Naru replied. "I'll ring you back."

Naru hung up and went back inside. "I asked my father to replay the emergency call that night… If it is the husband, they can pin point his location on the night of the murders. He can be a free man." Naru told the rest of SPR.

"Naru, his wife and daughter are dead. He has to live with that the rest of his life." Mai pointed out. "But it will prove that he didn't kill them. He will feel guilty for getting involved with the woman. I know." Naru said.

"What do we do now?" Yasu asked. "We try and talk to Helen and Emma." Naru replied as he took a recorder. "Yasu, Madoka, Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san stay here and watch the monitors. Lin, Mai, Takigawa-san, Brown-san come with me."

Lin, Mai, Houshou and John followed Naru upstairs to the room above the base. "Helen, Emma Cummings." Mai called out.

"We are here to you… We want to hear your side of the story…" Mai said in a polite voice. Naru turned on the recorder. They waited in silence. "Mai, they are there." Masako said through the walkie talkie.

"We know you are here… Please, come and talk to us. No one can hurt you anymore." Mai continued. "I will ask yes or no questions. All you have to say is either yes or no…"

There was nothing but silence for a long time… Then…

"_Yes."_ Came a reply through the recorder.

"Is this Helen?"

"_Yes."_

"Did your husband kill you and your daughter?"

"_No."_

"Was he there at all that night?"

"_No."_

With that said the mother and daughter disappeared. "I don't feel them anymore." Mai said. "That's all for the day." Naru sighed and went back to the base. All except Mai. "Cummings-san, we only want to help. If your husband didn't kill you, you have to tell us who did, so the real person who did kill you and Emma be brought to justice." Mai whispered and then left.

Helen and Emma reappeared the minute Mai left. Helena looked down at her daughter who looked back up at her. Then they disappeared.

_**Please review.**_


	10. Lin's confession

Helen watched the brown haired girl sleeping in her husband's arms. He had his arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace and she was cuddling in to his chest. Just then a knock came at the door. "Lin, Mai, wake up." Helen disappeared

Lin groaned in frustration, "Come in Naru." Lin rolled on to his back and sat up. Naru came in to the room. "Whisper. Mai is having a peaceful sleep." Lin told him.

"My father got a hold of the emergency call that Helen's husband supposedly made… It turns out that he did make the call and that his lover's brother might have hidden the call… The police questioned the brother and sister and they confessed… The brother went over to the home of Helen and Emma Cummings, choked them to death and then forced poison down their throat after the sister tried to get Johnathon to divorce his wife and runaway with her, but he refused…

She got angry and took it out on Helen and Emma. The sister said that they got in her way of something she really wanted and she wanted Johnathon, not the money… The brother and sister are now in custody and the police are working on the release Johnathon Cummings." Naru explained.

Helen and Emma listened to what the boy in the blue pyjamas said, with a wide smile, they looked like they are crying. They hugged each other and screamed in happiness. Naru and Lin looked around the room. "I think they heard…" Lin said. Mai jumped up in fright at the scream. She frantically looked around the bedroom but only saw Naru.

"Shhh, it's okay, Mai… Naru just told us that the police caught the real killers of Helen and Emma and the police are working on the release of Johnathon Cummings, and the spirits of Helen and Emma overheard and they screamed in joy." Lin explained Mai smiled and went back to sleep.

The next morning they called on Helen and Emma and they came willingly. _"Thank you for everything." _Helen said. "Is there anything you want to say to Johnathon?" Mai asked holding a recorder out. _"Be happy my Darling. Everybody makes mistakes. I forgive you. Forgive yourself. We will all be together again soon." _Helen's voice was a whisper.

"_Love you Daddy." _Emma said before they moved in to the light. Mai felt a happy feeling wash over her, she raised her head and smiled, trying to bathe herself in the light. "They are gone." She said. Then her smile turned upside down and she burst in to tears.

Houshou caught Mai in to a hug. "Johnathon…" She whispered.

Martin went to the police station where Johnathon was being held until his release. "Johnathon." Martin said when he entered the holding cell. Johnathon looked up. "Thank you for everything." Johnathon said frantically.

"There is something else…" Martin replayed the tape of Helen and Emma. Johnathon cried as he listened to the recording. _"Love you Daddy."_ When Johnathon heard that he screamed even harder.

An hour later Martin returned back to Lin's home and went up to his wife and engulfed her in to his arms and just held her. "Are you alright honey?" Luella asked as she hugged him back. "I'm just fine." He replied in her hair.

Mai had finally calmed down, but she wouldn't leave Lin's side. "One case down, one more to go." She whispered. Masako went with Houshou to look around the house once again. "Naru, I can't sense anything… They must've gone in to the light…" Masako's voice came.

"Lin, play back everything." Naru said.

Lin pressed the play button and then wrapped his arm back around Mai.

"_Where is my baby? Where is my baby?" _A voice asked. _"Where is-?" _The voice stopped talking for a minute and then the voice said in a happy excited tone. _"My baby girl." _And then she vanished.

"So the woman who wants her baby back is gone…" Ayako said. When the recordings stopped. "She must've seen a baby in the light." Mai whispered.

"So there are there anymore spirits in my house?" Hiro asked. "There are, but they are harmless. They only want to protect you." Masako replied.

"We need to stay one more day to make sure though." Naru said. "No worries." Hiro smiled.

The house felt lighter, and more peaceful. "Hiro-san, I think it's safe to continue working on the house." Naru said.

"How is Johnathon taking it?" Hiro asked. "Well being in prison for ten years for a crime he didn't commit, and the murder of his wife and daughter. He will never be a free man not really." Ayako replied.

"We helped him clear his name for the murder. Helen's family are with him right now along with his family. My father stayed with him until they came." Naru added. "Everyone go and rest." Naru told his team.

Mai went back to bed, while Lin stayed with Naru to go over the footage. "Mai did very well on this case… I believe her powers are growing." Naru said. Just then a scream came from the bedroom above them. Naru and Lin bolted up the stairs. In the bedroom Hiro was playing with his daughter, he was chasing her around the room, roaring with his arms up. Naru grinned and went back down stairs.

Lin watched the father and daughter play. An image came in to his mind…

_Lin was chasing his daughter around the house, trying to get her to have a bath. Just then Mai came out of the laundry room and scooped up the screaming little girl and handed her over to her father. "Come on cheeky monster." Lin said, carrying his daughter over his shoulder. "Papa!" The baby girl squealed._

Then another image came in to his head…

_Mai was in a hospital bed holding their little boy… Just hours old. Mai looked up and smiled at him and held out his baby boy to him and Lin took the baby in his arms._

Lin shook his head and then went back to the base. "Go and rest Lin. I'm going out with Madoka. I'll be back in an hour or so." Naru said and with that he left. Lin was about to go upstairs to Mai but when he turned around Mai was coming in with two cups of coffee. "I couldn't sleep." She said as she walked in. She handed him a hot mug. Lin took the hot mug and sat down on the long sofa. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down next to him. She rested her back against his chest as she put her feet up. Lin lifted her chin up gently with his hand turned her head to his face and he lightly kissed her lips. Mai deepened the kiss as she turned her body to face him.

Lin groaned in pleasure when she ran her hands up his belly to his chest back again. "Hey Lin, have you seen Ayako?" Houshou asked as he walked in to the base. Lin and Mai sprang apart. Lin gave Houshou are glare. "Sorry, I didn't know…" Houshou stammered and left in a hurry. Once he was gone Lin claimed her lips again, harder this time.

They laid there just kissing, they didn't even hear Naru and Madoka come in. "Let's go and laydown for a while." Madoka flirty tone as she ran a hand up and down his chest. Naru grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs.

Lin was on top of Mai, his hands were under her shirt, stroking her stomach and waist. His shirt was undone, giving Mai a full view of his abs and chest. Mai ran her hands over his stomach and chest. Lin asked his Shiki to watch the door in case someone comes in. "We need to stop." Lin panted out as he pulled away from her mouth. "No one is coming." Mai replied breathless. His lips drifted down her neck.

"No, it's not that…" Lin groaned. Mai had a confused look on her face. "I'll show you why we have to stop." Lin wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him, letting her feel how turned on he is. "Oh…" Mai said. She closed her eyes in pleasure, he felt good.

"Maybe I want to continue." She whispered. Lin looked down at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Mai nodded her head in reply. Lin looked in to her eyes for a minute before bending down and kiss her mouth. His free hand stroked her face. They kissed for a while until Lin rolled on to his side, pulling away from her mouth. "Not here, not yet. I want our first time to be special." Lin panted.

Mai nodded. _"Someone is coming." _Lin's Shiki told him. "Someone is coming." Lin whispered as he sat up. He buttoned up his shirt again, gave Mai one quick kiss before going back over to the monitors.

John came in to the base to see Mai and Lin at the monitors. Mai was sitting on Lin's lap, his arms wrapped around her. "Has anything else happened?" John asked. To save the young priest any embarrassment Mai hid her flushing face. Lin controlled the grin that was threating to show. "No, nothing."

"Well then we can go home again." Naru's voice made Mai and John jump. Madoka, Ayako, Houshou, Masako, Yasu were behind him. "I'll go and tell Hiro-san." Mai jumping up from Lin's lap.

"Thank you Mai." Naru said as she passed him.

Mai found Hiro in his office. She knocked on the door. Hiro looked up and smiled at her. "Come in- I'm sorry, is it Taniyama-san or Lin-san?" Hiro asked uncertain. "Lin." She replied with a smile holding her left hand showing him her forth finger and the gold band on it.

"My apologies Mrs Lin. What can I do for you?" Hiro asked.

"There has been no more activity so we are packing to go home." Mai replied with a smile. Hiro nodded and put down his pen and stood up. He followed her back to the base and shook Naru's hand. "Thank you for your help. Thank you and your team." Hiro said.

"I'm glad we were able to sort it all out before your daughter got hurt." Naru replied.

Once the equipment was packed and they said goodbye to Hiro and his daughter they were on the road. Mai was in the van with Lin. Naru is with Madoka and Yasu (You wouldn't want to be in that car). Houshou was driving with Ayako in the passenger side and Masako and John in the back.

Lin and Mai drove in silence, until Lin broke the silence. "Mai, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mai replied.

"Would you like to have children one day?" He asked in one breath.

"Yes, one day… Why are you asking?" Mai replied.

"Earlier today Naru and I were in the base going over the footage when we heard a scream. We raced up the stairs only to find Hiro-san playing with his daughter and I pictured myself playing with my daughter-our daughter. Your eyes, my hair, your personality…" Lin explained.

Mai smiled as the image came in to her head. "And I'm not getting any older… And the truth is, I never thought of myself being married. Now that I'm married to a wonderful woman… I want everything. I've never felt complete for some reason. But then I fell in love with you. And I didn't fall in love with you when we got married, I fell in love with you long before that. That is why…"

"That is why you offered to be my husband." Mai finished for him.

"Yes. I didn't want you to leave SPR and I didn't want you to be with anyone else but me."

"Koujo…" Mai whispered and kissed his cheek. Lin pulled her in to his side as he drove. Just then Mai's phone went off. It is a message from Yasu…

Mai chuckled when she read the message. "What did does it say?" Lin asked.

"It's from Yasu. Naru kicked him out of the car and now he is stranded at the gas station back there." Mai replied.

Lin turned the van around and went back to get Yasu. When they got to the gas station Yasu climbed in to the van. "Why did Naru kick you out of his car?" Mai asked. "You were teasing him and Madoka." Lin answered for Yasu.

Yasu nodded his head. "Yeah."

"If you say one thing about my marriage to Mai, I will throw you out as well." Lin warned.

Yasu nodded. "So Mai…" Yasu began. Lin gave him a warning glare. Yasu gulped and asked, "How is school going?"

Mai giggled and replied. "Fine. I'm in the middle of exams." Mai replied. "And then it's off to college. Naru is going to help me with that." Mai added.

"Don't you have another year of high school left?" Yasu asked in a confused expression on his face.

"I skip a year back in junior high. The students get tested to see how their IQs are. Some students had to go back another year, I went up another year." Mai replied.

Lin was smiling… He couldn't be more proud of his wife.

They dropped Yasu home and then went home. "Martin? Luella?" Lin called out when they made back to their apartment. Mai went in to the kitchen to make some tea when she found a note by the kettle.

_Lin, Mai,_

_We are just over at Naru's, and then we are going to explore Japan this weekend. See you on Monday. Have a nice weekend._

_Martin._

"We are alone." Mai said to Lin as he came in to the kitchen. "Good." Lin whispered and he pulled her up against his body and kissed her hard. Mai instantly responded to the kiss. Lin pushed her up against the wall and his body was holding her up with his body.

Mai started to undo his shirt and Lin pulled her shirt over her head and attacked her neck with his mouth. He sucked on the smooth skin, causing Mai to scream out in pleasure. "You are sensitive aren't you?" Lin teased.

"I want you." Mai panted. Lin pulled away from her neck and asked. "Are you sure?" Mai nodded her head. Lin wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her on the bed and he crawled up to her. He kissed her softly and gently.

"I love you." Lin whispered against her lips.

_**Please review.**_


	11. I promise

_**I'm sorry for the long wait…**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

It is Christmas Eve and Lin was in his office looking at the ring on his desk. He had gotten Mai a proper ring. And she had a surprise for him… He tried to get her to spill by tickling her, flirting with her and seducing her, but nothing worked. Every time he tried to get it out of her, she would just say, "You can wait until Christmas day Mr."

Just then Ayako's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Come on Mai, Bou-san knows your surprise for Lin, why can't you tell me. I won't tell Lin or anybody else." Ayako pleaded. Lin went to his door to listen. Why would Mai tell Takigawa-san and not him?

"No." Mai replied.

"Why?" Ayako asked.

"Because Koujo has his Shiki out around the office and around me and Naru." Mai replied. "And for the reason why Bou-san, knows is because he has been helping me, it is our surprise to you and the others. And I have another surprise for Lin. I'm going to give my surprise to Lin tonight before the party."

"Party pooper." Ayako pouted.

Just then, right on time Naru's voice called out, "Mai, tea." A cough and Naru added, "Please." Lin came out to ask for a cup of coffee. "I'll bring it in." Mai said with a smile. Lin kissed her cheek and went back in to his office.

Mai went in to the kitchen and made Naru's tea and Lin's coffee. She dropped in Naru's tea first and then Lin's coffee. "Koujo, I've been thinking… I thought we can have our own little Christmas party of our own tonight… Then go the SPR party tomorrow."

"Are you and I exchanging gifts tonight?" Lin asked hopefully. Mai smiled and went around the desk and straddled his lap. "That's the idea." She replied running her hand down his chest and back up again. Lin groaned and looked at the clock on his laptop. Mai's shift is nearly over, but he still has another hour and a half… "I'll go home and prepare dinner, so it will be ready when you get home." Mai whispered still rubbing his chest.

"I'll make the desert when I get home." Lin said in a husky voice. Mai smiled and leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Can't wait. Maybe Naru will let you go early. It's Christmas Eve after all." She fiddled with his buttons. Again Lin groaned as if he was in pain. "You are playing with fire, woman." He growled and pulled her in to a kiss.

After a few minutes Lin let her go and pushed her off his lap. "Get going. I need to get these papers done before I leave. See you at home." With one last kiss Mai left the office.

Lin heard her say goodbye to Naru and then the bells above the office tinkled telling him that Mai had gone. Lin got straight back to work. And half an hour later Lin finished the paper work and he took them in to Naru's office.

"Thank you Lin, let's go home." Naru said as he put the papers in to the filing cabinet and picked up his jacket and scarf. "Wake a second, I need to get Mai's present from my office." Lin said and he went drove them to the apartment block and He and Naru bid each other a good night and went to their own apartments.

Lin entered his apartment and sniffed the air. Chinese food. "Smells wonderful." He said as he entered the kitchen. He went up to Mai and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers.

"You're home early." Mai said in greeting. "I finished the paper work in half an hour. Naru and I came home." Lin replied.

"Two weeks of holiday…" Mai said in a dreamy voice.

"Not a holiday… We are going on to our honeymoon in exactly two days after Christmas."

Mai swung around in his arms and asked in surprise, "Huh?" Lin grinned and pulled her tighter up against him and said, "You. Me. Honeymoon. Three days from tomorrow." Lin repeated what he said before.

Mai squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Lin spun her around and then kissed her quickly. "I should get on with the desert." He said. Mai went back to making dinner and Lin started making the desert.

While the small chocolate cakes were cooking they ate dinner. "Mai, we will be eating rice for a month." Lin joked. "I love rice." Mai replied getting some more.

"Save room for desert." Lin told her. "Don't worry about it. I can eat like a horse." Mai joked.

"That you can my dear." Lin whispered. Mai glared at him. "But you keep your figure." Lin added. "I run a lot." Mai said.

After dinner Mai put the leftovers in the fridge and then put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher while Lin served the cakes, with scream and strawberries and hot coco then took it to the living room in front of the Christmas tree. The tree was just a small one on a coffee table and the presents were under the table. "Mai, can you bring the coco?" Lin asked.

Mai nodded and picked up the coco with her. "Present time." She said as she came in to the living room. She sat down in Lin's lap. Lin handed her a folder. "Open it. It is the destination of our honeymoon." Lin whispered as he nuzzled her neck. He started to kiss her neck as she opened it.

The folder contained airplane tickets, the pamphlet of the resort they will be staying… And it's in… Hawaii.

"HAWAII?" Mai screamed in surprise turned to face him. Lin grinned at her. "Two weeks. You, me in Hawaii." He replied. Mai squealed in delight and hugged him and then kissed him. Lin pulled away and pulled out a small wrapped box from his pocket. Mai unwrapped it and opened the box and saw two silver bands. Wedding rings. One had a small diamond in centre and the other ring had a slightly bigger diamond.

"Lin?" Mai looked at him in confusion. "They are proper rings, yours and mine. I got the ones we have on now at the last minute all those months ago." Lin explained. Mai smiled. "They are beautiful."

Lin took Mai's ring and took her left hand. "I Koujo Lin, promise to love, cherish and protect you even in death." He said and slipped the ring on her forth finger. Mai took Lin's ring from the box and then his left hand. "I Mai Taniyama Lin, promise to love, cherish and protect you even in death." Mai said and skipped the ring on his finger. Lin raised her head gently and kissed her ever so gently.

After a while they pulled apart and ate they cakes and drank their coco. "I have something for you." Mai said and got up from Lin's lap and she opened the draw of the coffee table that the tree sat on and pulled out a red envelope. "Here." She whispered.

Lin opened the envelope in wonder. He pulled out a photo. He looked at it for a moment because he couldn't work it out what it was. And then after a minute he realised what it was. Mai watched him nervously.

Lin looked at the photo then at her then back at the photo. "Are you?" He couldn't finish the question.

"I'm pregnant." Mai said.

Lin couldn't believe it… They weren't even trying to have a baby. But they know they are expecting. He gulped and then asked. "How far along?"

"Two weeks"

Lin's smile was huge, he leaned forward and bent down, lifted her shirt and kissed her belly.

"The best Christmas present ever." He whispered.

_**There is chapter 11 done. I hope you liked it.**_

_**Please review.**_


	12. It's not Christmas without you

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Please R&amp;R**_

Lin woke up on Christmas morning, he looked at his wife who was resting her head on his chest. Lin smiled as he remembered what Mai told him the night before…

"I'm going to be a father." He whispered in wonder and awe. He still can't over the fact that he is indeed married and is expecting his first child in nine months.

He was never good around children, he'd never been around them, he is only around them on cases but Mai handles the children. He stays near the monitors and his laptop. But now that he is expecting his own child with the woman he loves, he will be there for the child, love him or her, spoil the child and make sure that the child is well cared for and wanted.

Just then Mai's sigh and movement broke him from his thoughts. Mai laid fully on top of him, kissed his mouth and said, "Merry Christmas."

Lin raised his head and kissed her back and rubbed her stomach. "Merry Christmas." He returned.

"I suspect you want to tell Naru and his parents…" Mai stated when they finally pulled apart. Lin nodded.

"Call them, tell them to come over for breakfast." Mai said and got up and went to the bathroom. A second later he heard her throw up.

Lin reached for the phone and dialled Naru's number. "Yes?" Naru answered on the third ring. He sounded like he was in pain. "Are you alright Naru?" Lin asked.

"I-I-I'm fine." Naru groaned and then a giggle could be heard from his end of the phone. Lin knew that Madoka was there, in Naru's apartment, in Naru's bed. That is all that needs to be said…

"Really Naru, with your parents there…" Lin teased.

"You have been married to Mai for too long…" Naru snapped back.

"Merry Christmas, Naru. Why don't you, your parents and Madoka come over for breakfast, before we meet the others?" Lin suggested.

"Thank you that would be great." Naru replied and then hissed and then said. "Madoka, enough."

"Be ready in half an hour?" Lin asked.

"Half an hour." Naru repeated and then hung up.

Naru managed to escape Madoka's torture and in to the shower, he locked the door so she couldn't follow him. "Naruuu, not fare." She cried at the bathroom door.

"We are having breakfast with Lin and Mai in half an hour. We don't have time to fool around." Naru yelled over the running water. He had a fast shower, got dressed. As he walked past the bathroom door he saw Madoka lift her night shirt over her head.

Naru gulped and felt that his pants were getting too tight. He groaned and raced in to the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Madoka squealed in surprise.

Martin and Luella were already dressed and they went out for a walk and they came back to see Naru and Madoka putting their shoes on. "Lin and Mai has invited us for breakfast." Naru explained before they could ask anything.

"Oh, how thoughtful of them." Luella clapped her hands in excitement. "I enjoy Mai's cooking." Martin admitted.

"We all ready?" Madoka asked standing up.

Everyone nodded and went over to Lin and Mai's apartment door and knocked. Lin answered and invited them in.

"Merry Christmas." He said in a cheerful way. "Merry Christmas… Lin, you seem more cheerful this Christmas then last year." Naru commented.

"It's because it's his first Christmas with his lovely bride." Luella was on cloud nine. Lin chuckled and whispered "Something like that." Lin shook Martin and Naru's hand.

"Merry Christmas." Mai said as she came out of the kitchen. "Merry Christmas Mai." Everyone said.

"Sit down everyone, the food is nearly ready." Mai said and they all sat down at the dining table.

"What have you made for breakfast?" Madoka asked, sniffing the air. The scent of Bacon and fresh coffee was alluring.

"Lin helped. A full English breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, and hash browns." Mai replied. Everyone's mouth was watering.

After breakfast they exchanged gifts, and when that was over Mai and Lin looked at each other in question. "What did Mai give you for Christmas?" Luella asked.

"The best gift a husband could ever ask for…" Lin replied and nuzzled Mai's neck.

Lin, please, we have just eaten a huge breakfast." Naru groaned.

"No, not that kind of present." Lin said. Just then there was a knock on the door. Mai got up and answered it.

"Merry Christmas John, come in." Mai said in a happy cheerful voice.

"Merry Christmas." John replied and stepped in the apartment.

"What brings you here? Lin and I are supposed to meet you and the others later for a Christmas party." Mai asked in a friendly way.

"Well I was at the local church here, giving out gifts to the orphans, and then a warning for heavy snow fall came and we had to leave. This is the closest apartment I could go. I hope I didn't interrupted anything…" John explained.

"Of course not, come in. You're always welcome. Lin and I were about tell the others some good and exciting news. Coffee?" Mai said in a whisper.

"Thank you that will be wonderful." John replied.

"Have you eaten yet? I could heat up some eggs and bacon for you?" Mai asked as she led John in to the living room.

"If it's not too much trouble…" John replied unsure.

Naru stood up and said, "I'll do it. I'm closer." Naru went in to the kitchen.

"John, you must have gotten up every early this morning…" Mai said as she settled back down against Lin's chest.

As John told them about the children and the joy on their faces when they saw Santa and the gift they received, Naru returned with John's breakfast.

"Okay Lin, Mai, spill. What is the news you want to tell us?" Madoka demanded.

"Mai is pregnant." Lin let out in one breath.

No one said anything. They were in shock. Then John broke the silence. "Congratulations." He said in happy voice. Then Naru shook Lin's hand and kissed Mai on the cheek. "Congratulations." He said.

"I thought you were going to wait until Mai was a little bit older…" Madoka asked in a friendly way. Mai smiled and grinned, "God works in mysterious ways." John nodded in agreement.

"We are happy for you both." Martin shook Lin's hand and kissed Mai on the cheek.

Luella and Madoka squealed. "This means baby clothes. Shopping." Mai groaned and Lin chuckled.

The SPR team came over at Christmas Lunch. They rang an hour before to let them know that there is no way to get to the destination for the party so Lin told them to come over here. When Mai told them the good news everyone cheered in happiness. Houshou swirled her around. "Our Mai is growing up." Yasu cried happy tears and pulled Mai in to a hug. But she was pulled out of the hug by Lin who pulled her up against his side.

"My Mai." He growled.

"Bou-san and I have written a little song for you." Mai said and got to the other's to follow her to the basement where Houshou's band was waiting for them as well as a few of the other tenants and their families. Mai went up to the middle microphone. Hintao and Usagi were on either side of her.

"This is a little Christmas song, Bou-san and I have written." Mai repeated and she turned her head and nodded. Music began and Mai waited for her cue to start singing.

_**Mai:**_

_Carolers are singing_

_Sleigh bells are ringing_

_It's that time of year_

_Everyone's toasting_

_Chestnuts are roasting_

_Christmas time is near_

_Something's missing and I'm wishing_

_Wishing that you knew_

_How much it would mean to spend this Christmas time with you._

_**Usagi**_

_So if you feel it coming_

_**Hintao**_

_On this special day_

_**Usagi, Hintao**__  
Just trust your heart  
Don't let your head get in the way_

_**Mai, Usagi, Hintao**__  
'Cause it's Christmas  
And the start of something new  
But it's Christmas  
And I hope you feel it too._

_**Mai**_

_Candy canes and mistletoe  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose  
But all of it means nothing_

___**Mai, Usagi, Hintao**_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_**Mai:**_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling  
Look up in the sky  
Santa's here, so get in the spirit  
Just give it a try  
Children beaming and I'm dreaming  
Hoping that it's true  
'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you_

_**Usagi:**_

_So if you feel it comin'_

_**Hintao: **__  
On the special day_

_**Usagi, Hintao:**__  
Just trust your heart  
Cause I can't wait to hear you say_

_**Tori with Jade and Cat:**__  
'Cause it's Christmas  
and the start of something new  
but its Christmas  
and I hope you feel it too._

_**Houshou**__  
everyone together sing  
Silver bells and golden rings  
But all of it means nothing_

_**Mai and Houshou, Usagi and Hintao:**_

_Without you (No no no no)  
it's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas without you-you-you  
It's not Christmas without you-you-you_

Everyone cheered and whistled. Lin smiled proudly at his wife… And she was smiling at him as well. She was being hugged by the team, but she only had eyes on her husband.

_**There is it folks.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_


	13. Not telling

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Mai is in her third month of her pregnancy and Lin nor Naru wouldn't let her go on cases. If she did go with them she was never to leave the base without Lin or Houshou.

Mai didn't have any mood swings or strange cravings. "Your wife is strange..." Naru explained when Lin told him and Madoka. "She's Mai." Lin said with a smile. Just then Mai came in with five cubs if tea.

She glared at Naru. "I'm strange? Look in the mirror." She snapped. "No mood swings huh?" Madoka asked.

"No, you'll know when she is in a mood swing. That is just Mai." Lin replied and he pulled his wife on to his lap and nuzzled his face in her hair. "Koujo, we have a doctor's appointment in and hour…" Mai pointed out. Lin nodded and let her up. They finished their tea and they were about to go Naru called Mai in to his office.

"What's wrong Naru?" Mai asked as she closed the door.

"I didn't mean what I said about you being strange." Naru replied. Mai smiled at him, "I know. And I didn't mean it when I said look in the mirror." She replied. Naru gave a little grin and then took Mai in to his arms for a friendly hug. Naru noticed a light nudge. "What was that?" He asked pulling away.

"The baby is moving around, that is all." Mai replied with a chuckle. Naru gave a bigger grin this time and raised a hand. "May I?" Mai smiled and nodded. Naru placed a hand over Mai's lower stomach and held it there and after a minute the baby kicked. Naru's face brightened.

"It is a wonderful feeling. Maybe you and Madoka…" Mai started to say but she was inturrpted by Naru. "Madoka can't have children… She was in an accident years ago… and now she can't have children…"

"Oh Naru, I'm so sorry." Mai said in shock.

"We can always adopt. There are children out there with no one there for them." Naru pointed out. Mai understood what it was like to be an orphan… Her father died when she was three years old and her mother died from a broken heart when Mai was thirteen. Since then she went from foster home to foster home until she was allowed to live by herself. But she remained on the adoption list until she turned eighteen or got adopted or got married. And she is married to a wonderful man and now they are expecting.

"I better go, I don't want to miss my appointment." Mai whispered. Naru nodded and let her go.

"Wait, Mai...?"

Mai turned around to face him. "Was it me or Gene?" He asked.

"You, it was always you."

"Now you and Lin…"

"I still love you, Naru, but like a brother." Naru smiled a true smile and said, "Love you too sister." Mai went over to him and kissed his cheek and then left.

Lin and Madoka were listening at the door with a grin on their faces. Mai noticed the grins and asked, "What are you grinning for?"

"Nothing." Madoka replied and then giggled. Mai just stared at her, without blinking. And after a minute it started to freak the pink haired woman. "We were listening at the door. I'm glad you and Noll had that talk."

"Me too. Koujo, you better not teach our child to listen in on private conversations." Mai glared at her husband who shook his head. "Of course not. Come on we better get to the appointment, Matsuzaki-san will start to panic." Mai rolled her eyes.

Ever since Mai and Lin told everyone that they were expecting they watched Mai like a hawk. The women would follow her to the bathroom, they even followed Lin and Mai to the bedroom. Eventually Lin got tired of it. He glared at them from the doorway of his bedroom and whispered. "Mai is my wife and is carrying my child. I will look after her. I appreciate you wanting to look after her, but you don't have to follow her twenty four hours a day seven days a week, especially when she is going to bed. The bedroom is off limits." And slammed the door closed.

"No sex!" Ayako called out. Lin swung the door open again and gave her the most deadly glare he had ever given everyone even Martin and Naru shivered. "Say that again, I dare you" Lin said in a deadly voice. Ayako shook her head and made everyone leave the apartment. Mai was red from embarrassment.

But Lin had to make sure that Mai was still desirable. She told him he didn't have to, but he did. "But I still want you." He said in husky voice and proved it by pressing against her back and kissing her neck.

Mai and Lin made it to the appointment. But Ayako wasn't there instead it was her sister. "Ayako was asked to let me take this appointment." Ayako's mother said with a friendly smile. "By your request… Lin Koujo, I presume…" Lin bowed in respect. "Yes I am. We don't want to know the gender of the baby, we just want to know if it's healthy." He replied. Mai nodded and she squeezed Lin's hand in thank you. The reason why Lin requested a different doctor is because Ayako would sneak a peek at the gender of the baby and then tell the others in pure excitement.

SPR put a bet on the gender of the baby and the weight of the baby, including Naru…

Houshou had put boy, six pounds.

Ayako put boy six and a half pounds. Masako didn't bet, but she did tell Mai that she hopes it's a girl, a healthy baby girl. John was the same as Masako. Yasu has boy six bounds and two ounces. Madoka has girl five pounds six ounces, and Naru has girl, five pounds. What Lin and Mai don't know is that the money is actually going to an account for the baby's education when he or she is older.

"Yes, I can understand that. Ayako is very protective of SPR. Especially Mai Taniyama. Come on through."

Mai and Lin followed Ayako's sister in to a room. "Lay down on to the bed there, the gel I'm going to put on your stomach will be cold." As the gel touched her stomach Mai jumped a little. "Okay let's see how the baby is doing… The baby is healthy, heartbeat is strong… Are you sure you don't want to know the gender?"

"We're sure. As long as the baby is healthy and happy we're happy." Mai replied.

"Would you like a photo?" Ayako's sister, Asume, asked. "Please." Lin replied.

"I'll be back." Asume smiled at the happy couple and left. Lin bent down on his knees and kissed her. "I still can't believe that my child is growing inside you… I never would have thought about it. I haven't really thought about falling in love with you. But I am in love with you, and you are carrying my child. I'm the luckiest and the happiest man on this planet."

Mai smiled and raised a hand to his cheek and whispered, "I love you too. So much." Lin held her hand to his cheek and leaned down to kiss her again. And just as they pulled away Asume came in with the photo. "Here you go." She handed Mai the photo. Mai sat up and looked at the photo.

"Come and see me every month, I've made your next appointment a month from today." Asume said with a smile. Mai smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Mai and Lin went back to the office and the whole team was there. Their heads snapped up when they walked through the door. "Well?" Madoka asked. "Not telling you. All we know is that the baby is healthy, that is all we care about." Mai said and followed Lin in to his office.

"Satisfied?" Naru asked in a bored tone as he got up and went to the office.

"Don't worry, I will call my sister." Ayako pulled out her phone and dialed her sister's number. "Asume, what is the gender of the baby?" Ayako asked when Asume answered. "No" was the only reply she got before Asume hung up.

"Huh?" Ayako looked at her phone in shock before putting it in her purse. "No luck there." Ayako replied.

"You could always look in the file at the hospital…" Yasu suggested. "No, if Mai and Lin doesn't want to know then we have to wait for another six months." Ayako sighed.

As Mai closed the door behind her Lin pulled her up against him gently and gently kissed her. "I have to tell you something…" Lin whispered against her lips.

"Okay." Mai replied.

"Don't get Mad."

Mai pulled her head away. "What is it?"

"My Shiki went inside you to check on the baby and they told me the gender…" Lin said.

"Your Shiki invaded my body to check on the baby?" Mai repeated and Lin nodded. Mai stared at him in a emotionless expression on her face. "I didn't want to know. Honestly." Lin said.

Mai looked down at her feet. "I have something to tell you… Gene told me last night. I tried to block him out but he was persistent." She said and looked up at Lin who was smiling.

"We still won't tell the others. Our little secret." Lin said as he went down on to his knees and whispered to Mai's stomach and he whispered, "Hello, baby girl, I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

_**There is chapter 13.**_

_**I hope you liked it.**_

_**Oh and don't worry about Madoka not able to have children… I have a plan that I'm saving for the last chapter. And I don't know when the last chapter will be.**_

_**Please review.**_


	14. Hanna Koujo Lin

Lin watched his wife sleep… He was getting anxious… His baby girl will be here any day now. Five more days until the due date. "Koujo, the baby won't come if you keep on staring at my stomach all the time. And what did Ayako say? The first born is always late." Mai whispered as she sat up.

"And she also said that the twentieth is an estimated dated, she said any day." Lin added rubbing her stomach. "That was three days ago- Arrgghh!" Mai stopped at mid-sentence grabbed her stomach. "I think that day is now." She groaned. "My water just broke." She added.

Lin sprang to his feet and went over to Mai's side and felt the bed and it was indeed wet. He picked up the phone and dialled Ayako's number. "Dr Matsuzaki speaking…" Ayako answered. "Her water broke, we are on our way." Lin said hung up and then told the others.

He got Mai in to the car and to the hospital in ten minutes. He was thankful that Ayako's family hospital was close by. "Breathe Mai, breathe." He reminded her every time she screamed. Naru and Madoka brought the baby things with them.

Ayako was waiting for them when they got there. Mai sat in the wheelchair and Lin wheeled her to the room, Ayako led the way.

The SPR gang waited at the hospital. John prayed for a healthy easy birth. Three hours later Lin came out holding a bundle. He found them asleep. He gave a little cough and they woke up and when they saw him holding a bundle they rushed over to him. "Say hello to Hanna Koujo Lin." Lin whispered.

Everyone gathered around to see her. "How is Mai?" Madoka asked. "Mai is alright and happy. She fed Hanna and now is resting. Naru, come and hold your goddaughter." Lin gently placed Hanna in her godfather's arms. Naru smiled at the new life in his arms.

Madoka smiled at the sight. "Is it alright if I go and sit with Mai?" She asked after a minute. Lin nodded. "I'm just going to let everyone a chance to hold her and then I'll be back in." He replied.

Madoka smiled and nodded and went in to the room. Mai was awake when Madoka entered. "Hi, how are you feeling?" Madoka asked in a gentle whisper.

Mai smiled at her in return. "I'm fine. Tell me that that little girl is real?" Mai asked.

"She's real." Madoka replied.

"And that she is mine."

"She's your daughter Mai. And she's Lin's daughter as well. And she is beautiful." Madoka whispered.

"How are you feeling about all this?" Mai asked. Madoka shook her head with a smile. "Mai, there are too many orphans in this world you deserve a loving home with people who want them and love them." She said.

"Where were you when my mother died?" Mai half joked. "I would have taken you in seconds." Madoka said with a smile. "And so would Noll's parents." She added.

"Now, get some sleep. Lin will be back, he just want everyone to meet Hanna." Madoka said after a minute of silence. Mad nodded and fell asleep.

Everyone got to hold Hanna. But they only got to hold her for a minute. "But Naru got to hold her longer…" Yasu sulked. "I'm the godfather." Naru said proudly. "I'm going back to Mai. Come back tomorrow." Lin said and they nodded and left.

Lin took Hanna back to her sleeping mother. Lin quietly sat in a chair holding his little girl in his arms. "I've waited nine months to hold you, Hanna. And now that you're here, I still can't believe it. I'm going to teach you everything. I'd never thought of having you ever, but when I married your mother and fell deeply in love with her, (in that order as well… I'll tell you that story when you're old enough to understand) I could see myself holding my child, you, in my arms. You sleeping in between me and your mother. I can see you know, five years later, coming into our bedroom when you've just woken up from a nightmare…

"I can't wait to watch you grow in to a woman just like your mother. I watched her grow as well… I hope you'll grow up to just like your mother, loving, kind, smart, beautiful and talented and intelligent."

Lin gently placed Hanna in to her cot and tucked her in just like Ayako's sister taught him and fell asleep on the chair. A few hours later Mai and Hanna got the all clear and were able to leave the hospital. Once Hanna was safely fastened in the car they went home.

When they got home Naru was there in the apartment. "As you know the others and I had a bet on what the gender and the baby's weight. I won the bet."

Mai rolled her eyes, "we know about the bet. You won." She snapped. "But the bet was just a cover up…" Naru went on.

"Cover up for what?" Lin asked. "The bet was a cover up for the real reason why we got the money together… I put the money in an account for Hanna's education. There is enough to put her through elementary school and high school. And when she is ready for University I have put her on the list for three Universities in England."

Mai carefully placed Hanna in Lin's arms and then went on to tackle Naru in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said over and over. "I want the best for my goddaughter." Naru whispered. Mai finally let Naru stand up again and Lin shook his hand. "Thank you very much, my friend."

"I'll get going now." Naru said and left. "Ayako told the others to stay away from you, so you can bound with Hanna. And Mai, I don't want to see you in the office for a while…" Naru added before leaving the apartment.

It wasn't long after Naru left that Hanna started cry, Mai fed her while Lin prepared lunch. When lunch was ready Hanna was full and Mai held her over her shoulder, her hand cupping Hannah's tiny head gently and patted her back gently until she burped. Lin took Hanna and placed her in her crib and he ate with Mai. And when they finished eating Lin picked up Hanna and sat back down next to Mai and they just smiled down at their little girl.

_**Five months later…**_

Mai sat at her desk going through some old case files, flash backs of the cases went through her head but then the phone rang. "Shibuya Psychic Research, Mai speaking how can I help you?" Mai answered in a cheerful voice.

"I'm going to get you Mai Taniyama Lin, and your little girl." It sounded like Hishato… "LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE!" Lin came running out of his office and he took the phone off her. Naru was right behind him, on his cell phone dialling the police.

"Hishato, leave my family alone." Lin growled in a deadly voice. Mai raced over to Hanna and picked her up.

"Make me. I want Mai."

"You are going to regret those words Hishato." Lin growled again and hung up. Lin pulled his family to him.

"I've called the police and they said that Hishato escaped last week…" Naru said.

"He could be watching us right now…" Mai said shaking. Lin pulled her closer to him.

"I'm booking us a flight to London tonight. You will stay with my parents." Naru said calling the airport.

Naru made the flight arrangements and then Naru called the others and told them what happened and told them to pack. Lin and Mai packed their bags and met the others at the airport.

"The police will let me know when they have caught him." Naru whispered to Mai on the plane. He squeezed her hand as the plane took off.

Hishato screamed as he watched the plane take off. People stared at him like he was a freak. He couldn't get the information from the woman behind the desk. He had to get out of sight before he is recognised…

_**I know it's short and I know I haven't updated. I'm sorry. I couldn't update because my internet is down at the moment. And I have a cold so I didn't feel like doing anything.**_

_**Please review.**_


	15. We have our Mai back

_**My internet is back up and running.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**And thank you for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Mai, Lin, Naru, Hanna and the PSR gang have been in London for nearly a week and Mai hasn't calmed down. Every time a door slams or when the phone rings Mai would jump and whimper… Even though Hanna is only a baby she could sense that her mother was stressed and she'd cry. "Mai, _Wǒ de ài_, he can't get you, I won't let him. Your safe here. Calm down, Hanna can sense that you're upset…" Lin said in Mai's hair. Mai wrapped her arms around Lin's waist, closed her eyes and breathed in Lin's scent.

After a minute Mai calmed down and then Hanna stopped crying. "I have finished my work, why don't we go and tour London. You, me and Hanna." Lin gently brushed hair out of her eyes. "That sounds good." Mai replied with a smile. Hanna let out a squeal of delight. Lin chuckled and went over to her. "You want to go as well?" He asked her and Hanna replied with another squeal.

After they got ready they went down stairs and on the way to the front door they bumped in to Luella. "We are just off to tour London, Mrs Davis, we will be back after dinner." Lin said with a bow.

"What a wonderful idea, let me get my bag and coat." Luella jumped up and down in happiness. "I think Lin just wants to take his wife and daughter, Mother." Naru's voice came from the library door.

"Of course, silly me." Luella smacked her head. "Have a good time you two." "Luella said and Lin and Mai left with a good bye.

Naru was in his office when he got a phone call from Japan. "Kazuya Shibuya?" "Speaking." Naru replied.

"I'm Officer Yukimari, from Shibuya police Station, I rang to tell you that we caught Hishato." Said the voice at the other end.

"That is great news." Naru replied with a sigh of relief. "There is something else…" The officer added.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"Hishato killed himself, by hanging himself. We got an exorcist and cleansed the police station. But we would like for your team to cleanse it just in case." Officer Yukimari said.

"We will be there on Thursday. Until then I need you to set up some cameras in the cell he was in and a voice recorder just in case."

"Yes sir."

Naru hung up and then rang Lin. "Lin, I need you and Mai to come back, I have something to tell you." Naru said and then hung up. He then asked the others to come to his office. They waited for Lin and Mai. "What is it Naru?" Lin asked when he and Mai entered the office.

"Hishato has been caught and arrested again…" Naru explained and Mai collapsed in to the chair in relief.

"There is more…" Naru went on.

"What is it?" Masako asked as she gently took Hanna in to her arms when Mai raised Hanna to her.

"He hung himself before he could be taken back to prison… The police back in Japan want to make sure that he is actually gone… We pack tonight and leave tomorrow morning. Don't worry the police had asked an exorcist to cleanse the holding cell but they just want us to make sure. Mai and Hanna will be far away from the police station as possible." Naru explained.

Everyone went to back. Mai didn't wish death on anybody… But knowing that Hishato wasn't round to hurt her or her family again was a relief. Mai collapsed on to the bed and began to cry uncontrollably. Lin held her and rocked her back and forth to try and calm her.

"It's over now_._" He whispered in her hair.

"I didn't wish death on him." She said through tears.

"I know." He whispered as he kissed her head.

On Thursday morning they dropped Mai and Hanna to the office with charms and Lin left a Shiki to watch over Mai and Hanna. Madoka stayed with them. Lin, Naru, Houshou, John, Ayako and Masako went to the police station. The played back the footage and the audio and nothing was seen or heard. "Hara-san… Can you look around, please?" Naru asked. Masako nodded and went to the cell.

She looked around but couldn't sense anything. "That's good right?" An officer asked. "Not really, he could just left the cell." Naru replied. "Father Brown, Takigawa-san, you know what to do." Naru said nodding at John and Houshou, both nodded and went to the cell.

John blessed the station, office by office cell to cell. And he even blessed the police cars. Houshou did the same. "Do you feel that sense of relief?" Naru asked the officers and they all nodded. "That is how you know it worked."

Just then Lin's mobile phone rang. It was Madoka. "What is it?" Lin asked in a worried voice. "Hishato is here outside the office. Mai is trying to fight him off but I don't know how much more she can take… HURRY!" Lin repeated what Madoka said to Naru and the others and they bolted for the office.

"Where is Hannah?" Lin asked in a panic. "Locked in your office with your Shiki." Madoka answered. "I'm sending another one." Lin said. _Go._ He told one of his Shiki. _Let me know if she is alright. _He told them.

A minute later the Shiki came back and said. _Hanna is safe. But Mai is getting to weak…_

Lin sped up and raced to the office. There as clear as day was Hishato, but you could see right through him. "Hishato. I'm here." Lin growled. Naru and Yasu raced in to the office and locked the door. The others stayed with Lin to fight. "Brown-san, go inside, they might need you." Lin said. John nodded and raced in.

"You mess with Mai and Lin, you mess with us." Houshou yelled.

"_**You took MY Mai away from me… You have to die. You and that little brat of yours."**_ Hishato spat.

"_Mai was never your Mai, she is my Mai, and our daughter is not a brat_." Lin was more than pissed off…

"Yeah, she is our Mai as well." Houshou yelled. Lin looked through Hishato and saw Mai fall in Naru's arms. Lin caught her eyes for a moment. She told him that she will be alright by her eyes. If I can't have Mai then no one else can." Hishato screamed.

The scene was catching people's attention. "Is that a ghost?" One girl asked.

"It can't be" said the boy next to her. "It is a ghost, you can see through him."

"You have to move on. I can send you to the other side but then it's up to the Lord to decide if you can stay in heaven." John said. "I don't want to. I want Mai." Hishato hissed and things on the tables of the café began to lift from and the tables themselves began to shake. "Holy crap" one of the café customers said.

Houshou and John began chanting. Hishato gasped. Masako grinned. "You're weak Hishato. You always were. If you were strong you would be able to knock Brown-san and Takigawa-san off their feet."

Lin whispered, "Goodbye, Hishato, you will never harm anybody again. I hope you find piece." Hishato turned to look at Mai. "It will take a long time for her to forgive you." Naru said.

"I loved her." Hishato said. _He's lying. _One of Lin's Shiki told Lin.

"You wanted her because her career has started to kick off, and her career will bring in the money. I love Mai because of who she is. Kind, loving, funny, and special." Lin said. Just then Houshou shouted the last part of his chant and so did John and Hishato gasped one more time before vanishing.

Mai closed her eyes and let the relief of the heaven wash over her. She opened her eyes and saw Lin watching her. She smiled a genuine smile at him. Lin smiled in return. "We have our Mai back." Houshou said. Houshou But Lin didn't reply… He had his Mai back. And he and Mai and their daughter can live a happy, normal life.

That night Mai was asleep. She fed Hanna, put Hanna down for the night and then had her dinner and then she fell asleep on Lin's chest while watching TV. Lin could feel and see that she is dreaming. He kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, Wǒ de ài."

_Mai woke up and saw Gene smiling at her. Mai's smile widened and she ran over to him. They hugged. "I have some news for you." Gene said when they parted. _

"_What is it?" Mai asked._

"_Hishato was given another chance, but only one." Gene replied. Mai nodded. "I'm glad, he was given another chance."_

_Gene and Mai sat there for a minute and then he said. "I'll let you get some sleep. You need it."_

Mai woke up and looked up to see Lin asleep. Mai smiled and nestled closer to his side and went back to sleep.

_**There we are, chapter 15…**_

_**I want to thank you all again for the wonderful reviews.**_

_Wǒ de ài __**means my love in Chinese.**_

_**(Correct me if I'm wrong and I will correct it.)**_

_**Please review.**_


	16. Hanna's nightmare

_**I'm sorry that chapter 15 was too short and I'm sorry for not updating. **_

_**I have just looked up mythical creatures and found the name of the creatures I was looking for. I have edited this chapter.**_

_**Here is chapter 16.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**Four years later…**_

"Mumma?" A little voice called out at the door. Lin groaned in Mai's neck. They were making out heavily when Hanna's little voice called out. "Come in baby girl. Did you have another nightmare?" Mai said.

Hanna climbed up on to the foot of the bed and crawled up to them and nestled in between Lin and Mai. "Do you want to tell us about the nightmare?" Lin asked stroking Hanna's hair. "I dreamt that Uncle Naru fell off a cliff…" Hanna replied and curled up against her father's chest.

"Honey that is not going to happen." Mai whispered stroking Hanna's long black hair. "Go to sleep, my little one." Lin whispered.

The next day Lin, Mai and Hanna walked in to the SPR office. Houshou jumped up and opened his arms for Hanna to jump in to them "my favourite girl." Houshou shouted but she ignored him and ran in to Naru's office. "Huh?" Houshou asked in surprise. Hanna always ran in to his arms when he came in to the office and called him "her big teddy".

"She had a nightmare about Naru falling off a cliff." Mai explained.

Naru looked up from his Laptop when his door burst open and Hanna jumped in to his arms and she burst out crying. "What's wrong?" He asked her trying to pull her gently away so he could talk to her but she refused to budge, she hid her face in his chest.

"She had a nightmare that you fell off a cliff." Lin's voice came from the doorway. Naru pulled Hanna closer to him and whispered gently to her. "It won't happen to me. I promise." Hanna snuggled closer to him. "Do you want me to take her in my office you can get some work done?" Lin asked after a minute.

"No, she's alright." Naru replied and pulled his goddaughter even closer. "I'm going to do some work." Lin said with a small smile. "Lin… There is something I want to talk about it…" Naru hesitated. Lin closed the door and sat on the couch next. "What is it?"

"You know that Madoka and I have been having problems…" Naru started to say. Madoka and Naru have been fighting a lot over little things, one of them was not being able to have children… But last year they decided to have a break from the relationship. "Yes…" Lin nodded.

"We decided to break up permanently…"

"Oh Noll, I'm sorry…" Lin said sitting forward.

"Don't be. We both made that decision… And it's not because she couldn't have children, I didn't care about that." Naru said.

"But your parents want grandchildren…" Lin said.

"Yeah, I know. And I will when I'm ready. Anyway, Madoka and I are just friends now. Yasu and Madoka are dating… Madoka and I agreed to see other people while we were on a break. They were researching during the cases we had that year…"

"What about you?" Lin asked.

"I have my work." Naru replied. Lin sighed. "That is not what I meant…"

"I know that. I actually have a date tonight… Masako and I are going on a date tonight. I know she use to blackmail me in to going on a date with her, but over the last year I got to know her better and I realised that she isn't a bad person…"

"Good for you?" Lin said.

"Thank you."

"How are things between you and Yasu?"

"Yasu tip toed around me when he first came in to work the day after Madoka told me about her and Yasu. He begged me not to fire him. I let him sweat for a few hours then I told him I was fine with it." Just then there was knock on the door. "Come in." Naru called out.

Mai came in with two hot mugs of tea in each hand. She stopped when she saw Hanna asleep on Naru's lap, and she smiled. "You know she won't leave alone for the rest of the day if you let her stay there." She said.

Naru shrugged. "She is happy here, let her be."

"I better get some work done." Lin said getting up. He took the cup of tea Mai handed him. But as he was about to leave the office Naru stopped him. "Wait. I need to ask some questions about Hanna…" Mai and Lin looked at each other before Lin said. "We did consider last night that Hanna might have ESP like her mother… She has been having nightmares, but they haven't happened, not as far as we know."

"Can I test her? I'll try and make it fun for her." Naru asked.

"Of course." Mai said. Naru hasn't given Lin and Mai a reason not to trust him. They knew he wouldn't hurt Hanna. Lin took out his phone and took a photo of Hanna sleeping in the crook of Naru's arms.

"Don't send that to my parents." Naru threatened. Lin just grinned and left the room with Mai right behind him.

By lunch time Hanna was hungry, she left Naru's office and went to find her mother. "Mumma." She said as climbed on to her mother's lap. "Well hello stranger." Mai teased her. "I'm hungry." Hanna stated. "Your father is getting some lunch, he will be back any minute now." Just as Mai said that Lin came in the room with sandwiches and a choc chip cookie for Hanna.

"Ham and cheese for the most beautiful little girl in the world… Ham, cheese and tomato for the most beautiful mother in the world. And a choc chip cookie also for the most beautiful little girl in the world." Lin teased. Mai smiled and accepted the sandwich. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Let me give Naru his sandwich and I'll be back."

After lunch Naru tested Hanna, and he didn't need to turn the tests in to games, she was having fun. After the tests Naru said. "She has ESP like her mother… We don't know how powerful yet."

"I can ask Gene tonight… That's if he comes." Mai said.

That night after dinner and tucking Hanna in Mai and Lin climbed in to bed. Lin gave her a gentle kiss and whispered, "Sweet dreams." "Night." Mai replied. It didn't take long for Mai to fall asleep.

"_Gene, are you there? I need to talk to you…" Mai called out. "I'm here Mai." Gene said behind her, making her jump and swing around. "Don't do that… How many times have I told you not to do that?" She snapped at him._

"_I'm sorry…" He didn't look sorry. "What do you want to talk to me about?" He asked._

"_It's about Hanna… Naru confirmed that she has ESP, but we don't know how powerful she is…" Mai replied._

"_She won't be as powerful as you. She hasn't gone through the horrors you went through during your childhood. And she won't have too, not with her family around to look out for her." Gene said. _

"_But she will have nightmares? She had a dream last night that Naru fell off a cliff…" Mai said._

"_She will have nightmares. But the nightmare she had about Noll falling was not real, it was just a nightmare. Probably from watching that movie you watched last night. What was it? Oh that's right, it was Journey back to the centre of the earth."_

"_Thanks Gene, for everything." Mai said and gave him a hug. Gene returned the hug and then Mai woke up. _

Lin pulled her back up against his chest. "What did he say?" Lin asked.

"The nightmare she had last night was just from the movie we watched last night…" Mai told him what Gene said. "I hope he is there to help her…" Lin sighed.

"He will be I think." Mai said and snuggled up against him. "You know I've been thinking…" Lin said.

"About what?"

"About another baby…" Lin replied and Mai turned to face him. "Do you want to have another baby?" She asked.

"I do, but only if you want to…" Lin said. Mai smiled and nodded. "We need to ask if Hanna would like a brother or sister…" She said.

"We can ask her tomorrow, but until then…" Lin grinned and rolled on top of Mai, making her gasp and then giggle.

The next morning Mai told Naru what Gene told her. "I wish she didn't have any abilities…" Mai sighed. "We'll help her along the way." Naru said. Just then the door opened and a woman and a little boy came in to the office. "Please help me, I need your help…" The woman pleaded. The woman look scared… So did her son.

Mai led the woman to the couch and then went in to the kitchen and made some tea and got the little boy a soda. "Calm down and then when you're ready tell me everything from the beginning." Naru instructed when Mai came back with the drinks. The woman took a few deep breaths and then told her story.

"I'm Usagi Kanji and this is my son Haruto. We moved in to an old house by the ocean and we fixed it up and after a month of moving in, things have been happening to us… Haruto began talking to an imaginary friend, named Sora someone, we thought he'd get over on having an imaginary friend. He didn't want to go outside and play… He wanted to talk to Sora. We didn't mind that he had an imaginary friend, but then one night we were eating dinner when I noticed a mark that looked like a bite mark Haruto's neck, not like a vampire bite mark but a normal bite mark. I asked him what happened and he said that Sora did it." Usagi paused to take a sip of tea.

"I had come home from work and I called out for Haruto and my husband and Haruto was at the top of the stairs when he suddenly came flying down the stairs. My husband who was just a few steps ahead of Haruto caught him. And I heard a child's laughter.

"One night I took Haruto to my mother's house for the night and I went and sat in Haruto's room and waited. When nothing happened I called out to Sora and a tall dark figure appeared, it had red eyes. I bolted out of the room. My husband and I left the house for my mother's. The next day we went back and everything was wrecked. From then on we all have been attacked, we'd have scratches and bruises and bite marks on our necks."

John gasps. Usagi noticed it and asked, "What is it?"

"It sounds like a Demon that drains people's life force… Do you feel tired?" John asked. Mai got her laptop out and looked it up.

"Yes, my husband is at home a sleep right now…" Usagi replied. "There is a mythical creature called Succubi. The Succubi are females are beautiful and desirable women, unlike their male counterparts, Incubi. Succubi do sometimes have bat-like wings or demonic features. They seduce their male victims, suck the men's life force, leaving him exhausted, or… Even killing them…" Mai said. And Usagi looked terrified. "What will happen?" She asked to make sure that she heard what Mai said.

"It can kill you." Naru said bluntly. "Are you feeling tired as well?" Mai asked. Usagi nodded. "You could have two. One male one female…

"We will take the case." He added and the dread on Usagi's face was replaced with relief. "Thank you." She said with a sigh of relief.

"Get in to a Hotel as soon as you can, just in case they are not following you." Naru added. Usagi nodded. "Leave your address with Mai here. We will a large room for a base… We will all sleep in the base for protection." Naru added. Usagi nodded as she wrote down the address. "We will be there tomorrow morning." Naru told her. With another thank you she left. As Haruto followed her mother Mai caught his gaze and a shiver went up her spin.

There was something with wrong with that boy. He was emotionless, no expression on his face what so ever… Mai smiled at him but he didn't smile back.

Mai took the empty cups back in to the kitchen and washed them and made Naru a fresh cup and then went back to work. "Naru, there is something wrong with Haruto…" Mai told Naru her gut feeling that there was something wrong with Usagi's son Haruto… "Hmm." Naru said in thought as he tapped his pen to his mouth.

"Go home and pack. Be here by eight tomorrow morning." Naru then said after a minute of silence. Mai nodded. She went to her office and called and asked Madoka if she could watch Hanna… "Drop her off at the library on the way…" Madoka replied with excitement in her voice.

"Thank you Madoka."

"Be careful Mai. It sounds like you have three demons on your hands…" Madoka said.

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you for reading this story.**_


	17. Lucifer

_**I'm sorry for not updating in a while.**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing. And thank you for those who have added this story to their favourites list.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

"NO! ABOSULTY NOT!" Lin yelled at Naru. "I don't want Mai anywhere near this case." Lin said.

"Lin, it's an open and shut case. We exercise the demons and go. I know what to do. Mai already found out what the demons are. We know what they are and what they do, so now we can send them back and then come home." Naru replied.

"I will not put my wife in danger." Lin argued. Naru sighed and pinched his nose. "Look Mai asked me to give you this. She dropped by earlier on the way to Madoka's." Naru handed Lin a note.

_Koujo,_

_I am going with the team. If you try and stop me, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week. And I blackmailed Naru in to letting me go, he wouldn't any tea for a week… I'll be fine._

_Mai._

Lin closed his eyes… He had this argument with Mai this morning. Lin got the last word before Mai had to drop Hanna off to Madoka's. It looks like she got the last word in on paper. He didn't want to sleep on the couch. He sighed and nodded. "I promise Lin, she won't leave the base. I'll have Brown-san and Takigawa-san bless the base before we go in." Naru said and Lin believes him. Naru wouldn't let anything happen to Mai or anyone.

Half an hour later Mai came in. Lin was on her in a flash. "You better know what you are doing… I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered. "I promised Naru that I'll stay in the base and that I'll have someone with if I need to use the bathroom or something." Mai replied.

"The others are meeting us there. Let's go." Naru said breaking the moment. Lin packed the van the night before so they could leave straight away the next day. They got in to the van and left.

When they got there. The others were there waiting. "I have blessed the base. I thought you might want to study these things before we perform the exercise the demons." John said in greeting. Naru nodded. "Where are the clients?" Naru asked.

"At the shopping centre. Their son is at school." Houshou replied. "Matsuzaki-san is with the parents." Brown-san added. "Yasu is with the son." Masako said. "There people who can't protect themselves are safe…" Naru said.

"Ayako can protect herself." Mai said defending the priestess. "Mai, you are not to leave Lin's or Takigawa-san's side for anything." Naru ignored Mai's last comment. "I know, I know, I know." Mai grumbled and followed Lin in to the base.

After setting up the equipment Mai went to make some tea, Houshou went with her. "Do you feel anything?" Houshou asked her. "Tired." She replied as she went to the fridge to get the milk out. But as she got her hand on the door handle of the fridge she swayed and then collapsed. "MAI!" Houshou screamed running over to her. Just then Lin came bursting in with Naru and John behind him. Lin picked Mai up bridal style and took her back to the base.

"She could have been drained." Houshou suggested. Naru gave a once over Mai's body to see any physical injuries, when his eyes caught something. "Lin, I think she's pregnant." Naru said. Lin looked at him and Naru nodded his head to Mai's slightly round stomach. Lin's eyes widened in surprise and then a smile appeared on his face. He placed a hand gently over the small but noticeable baby bump.

"_Another girl."_ His Shiki told him. "I'm going to be out numbered in eight months." Lin whispered. John and Houshou frown in confusing. "Huh?" Houshou said.

"Another girl." Lin replied. Masako stepped closer and smiled, but then she noticed something… "Lin-san, Mai-san has been drained… You need to claim her back before you lose both her and the baby…"

Lin's head snapped towards John and he ran to get ready. "How can it drain Mai so quickly?" Houshou asked. "Mai is exhausted, she was already half drained and I suspect that she didn't know that she didn't know that she is pregnant…" Masako said.

"When Mai wakes up, Lin, take her to Madoka's until we are done." Naru ordered. "You don't have to tell me that." Lin snapped. Then John came back in his priest robes, and in his hands are Holy water the holy cross, and a bible.

"Lin-san, you need to claim your wife and child." John reminded Lin and began.

"SHE IS MINE! YOU CANNOT HAVE HER. MAI IS MY WIFE AND SHE IS CARRYING MY DAUGHTER! YOU HEAR ME SHE IS MINE." As Lin yelled scratches appeared on Mai's arms. "It's working." Masako whispered.

"Go back to where you came from, by the power of Christ, I command you. Leave this house and never return." John yelled as he threw the holy water everywhere.

"Around the house Father." Naru whispered.

John made the cross on top of every door of the house. "By the power of God, I command you to leave. Leave this family alone and go back to where you come from." John said. Just then Mai woke up and she could sense more than just the energy sucking seducing demons. "Lost souls… Everywhere." She cried and covered her ears. Lin pulled her in to his arms and held her tightly. "Those demons have been here for years… These are the spirits who have lived here over the years." Mai added.

Masako was covering her ears as well. Houshou held her to him. "So many spirits, lost and confused." She said. "Are the demons gone?" Naru asked her and she nodded in reply. "Rest now Father." Naru said to John who looked like he was going pass out from exhaustion.

"Will they harm us?" John asked Masako who shook her head "they are confused and scared just like us."

"Rest everyone, Takigawa-san call Matsuzaki-san and tell her that the clients can return home." Naru instructed and went back in to the base. When he walked in to the base Mai looked up at him and said, "It's too simple."

"I know, something seems off…" he replied. "Do you feel anything?" He asked her. Mai shook her head. "Although I remember the son, looking at me with no expression on his face… He didn't even blink. I had a strange feeling about him… Something didn't seem right…" Mai said.

"They are on their way now." Houshou said hanging up and putting his mobile phone back in to his pocket. "Good."

Half an hour later the clients came home Haruto looked around. "Father, now." Naru said and the young priest stepped forwards. "What is going on?" Usagi's husband asked.

"Your son is possessed." Masako replied, looking at the boy who stared at her with a blank expression. "Sora?" Mai asked in a gentle whisper. Haruto turned to face her.

"What colour is your son's eyes?"

"Brown. Why?" Usagi replied. "Look." Mai noticed that Haruto's eyes weren't brown they were white. "Oh god." Usagi gasped.

"You didn't notice this before?" Naru asked.

"No, because every time we looked at him they were brown." Usagi replied.

"Sora, will you talk to me?" Mai asked. Sora just looked at her for a moment and then a smile appeared on his face. Lin didn't like it so he pulled Mai in to his arms in a possessive gesture. "Have you been alive before?" Mai asked.

Sora nodded in reply.

"How old are you?" Lin asked, his father instincts kicked in. Sora frowned at him and then counted on his fingers to six and then held them up.

"How did you die?" Mai asked

Sora held out his fingers like a gun. "You were shot?" Mai asked and Sora nodded. Ayako and Houshou gasped, "Oh you poor thing." Ayako whispered, on the verge of tears.

"Who shot you?" Naru asked. Sora shrugged.

"Why did you push Haruto?" Lin asked. "Not me. Another boy." Sora replied.

"Want to protect him." Sora added. "Not hurt him."

"You don't want to be with your parents?" Lin asked. "No, Ma shot me. Da beat me." Sora said then he turned to Usagi and her husband "Stay?" Usagi and her husband stared at each other in a silent conversation. Then after a minute they turned to Sora who was possessing their son Haruto.

"You can stay. I think Haruto would like that. Why did Haruto say it was you that did all those bad things?" Usagi said.

"He is scarred." Sora replied and then he went over and hugged Usagi. And then Haruto's body went limb. And then when he opened his eyes they were brown again. "Mummy? Daddy?" He whispered and his mother cried out and hugged him tightly, Haruto's father pulled them in to his arms. Lin pulled his wife more tightly against his chest.

"Sora, can you follow Haruto?" Lin asked and there was a gentle "Yes."

"Go with them. Until we are done." Naru instructed. Once again Ayako took the family away from the house.

"Father Brown, are you ready?" Naru asked. John nodded and began the prayer. "Houshou…" Naru whispered to the Monk who nodded and started the exorcism. And it didn't take long for the spirits to move on. But there was one still there, who wants to harm the family…

"It's staring at Mai…" Masako said. And then something hit Mai like a bus. "MAI!" Lin screamed as he caught her as she started to fall. She was just knocked unconscious.

"FATHER BROWN, TAKIGAWA FINISH IT!" Naru yelled. Naru was beyond pissed off. Lin sent his Shiki on the attack. Then John gasped. "No wonder Haruto-san was scarred…"

"What?" Yasu asked.

"Lucifer." The Devil…

Everyone turned to John.

"Lucifer?" Yasu asked.

"The Devil." Naru replied. "Naru, we will need more help." Lin said. And Naru nodded and left he took Mai with him.

_**I'm sorry for not updating. I had no idea what to write.**_

_**Please review.**_


	18. Twins

"Lucifer, as his preferred name, was an angel, but he thought that he was better than god, so he and a few of his followers fought against God and lost, Lucifer and his followers were sent to the pits of hell, and they wear ugly animal masks and try and lure people in to hell." John explained.

"Don't be a victim." Houshou said as he called Ayako again. "Bring the family back they need to claim back their home."

"_On our way."_ She replied.

"What do we do?" Yasu asked, terrified. "Don't be scared, be strong and faithful." Lin reassured him.

"Don't let yourselves be a victim. He wonders around waiting for his next victim. Pray everyone." John added and held out his hands and the rest of them joined hands. Usagi and her husband and son came back. "Don't be scared, he wants you to afraid." John assured the Haruto who nodded and stood up straighter.

Mai could feel something watching them. And she saw him…

He looked almost human, but Mai knew he wasn't. His eyes were black. He caught her gaze and he grinned in an evil grin and went to charge at her… But just as he moved John began the prayer…

"_O Divine Eternal Father, in union with your divine son and the Holy Spirit, and through the immaculate heart of Mary, I beg you destroy the power of your greatest enemy – the evil spirits…"_

Mai heard screams and some pretty foul language. Lucifer was weakening, but he is still strong…

"_Cast them in to the deepest recesses of hell and chain them there forever! Take possession of your kingdom which you have created and which is rightfully yours._

"_In Heavenly father, give us the reign of the Sacred Heart of Jesus and the immaculate Heart of Mary. I repeat this prayer of pure love for you and every beat of my heard and with every breath I take._

"_Amen."_ Everyone repeated the prayer.

Mai opened her eyes and saw Lucifer and a few of his followers go up in flames, screaming the frightening sound she ever heard. Then they were gone.

"Father Brown, they are gone." Mai whispered. Everyone opened their eyes and looked around. "Oh my goodness, the house feels and looks lighter, the weight that has been inside me is gone. I feel happy and at piece." Usagi said. And Haruto ran up to his room. Mai followed him and saw that he was talking to "Sora."

Haruto saw Mai and smiled. "Sora said that the Devil is gone. And the other evil spirits are gone as well." Mai smiled at him and said "That's good" as she went over and sat down next to Haruto.

An hour later she went back to the base to help pack up the equipment. "Mai you are pregnant, I don't want you carrying the heavy equipment." Lin stopped her. Mai looked down at her stomach and saw a little bump…

"No wonder he charged at me…" Mai whispered to herself. Lin heard that. "Who charged at you?" Lin asked.

"Lucifer. I saw him standing there." Mai pointed to the staircase she just came down from. Lin pulled her to him and hugged her. "Thank the Lord the prayer worked…" He whispered against her hair.

"Lin, Mai there is work to be done." Naru said coming in to the room. "Naru, Mai was targeted by Lucifer because of the unborn baby. So back off a little." Lin demanded. Naru's eyes widened at little, not because of Lin telling him to back off, but Mai was a target. "Mai, are you alright? Did he get you?" He asked Mai.

Mai shook her head. "I refused to be a victim. I showed him that I wasn't afraid of him… And I think that held him off for a moment and then I think he could see that I am pregnant… But John started the prayer before he could do anything. I saw him and his followers go up in flames." Mai explained.

"Brown-san, I know you're tired but can you please go around the house just in case?" Naru turned to the young priest who nodded. Houshou went with him.

"Mai come with me, I want to check you over." Ayako said Mai nodded. "I'll pick up Hanna and we will see you at home." Lin gave her a kiss as she and Ayako left.

Lin, Naru, Houshou, Yasu, John packed the equipment, Masako put the wires away, said goodbye to the clients and left. Houshou dropped Yasu home and then John and then Masako. Lin picked Hanna up. Hanna squealed in delight and ran in to her father's arms. "Daddy, you look tired." She said in greeting.

"I am baby girl, I am. But I'm happy to see you." Lin replied. "Where's Mummy?" Hanna asked.

"She is with Matsuzaki-san having a check-up." Lin replied. Madoka smiled at him as she placed a hot mug of coffee down in front of him. "Thank you." He said.

"We fought against Satan." Lin told Madoka who gasped. "Is Mummy having a check-up because of the baby?" Hanna asked after Lin told Madoka what happened. Lin looked at her in surprise. "How do you know about the baby?" He asked her.

"Uncle Gene." Hanna replied. "He told me when I had my nap." She added. Lin and Mai only just found out themselves… Lin planned to tell Hanna tonight. "Did he tell you if the baby is a girl or a boy?" He asked her and she shook her head. "No, he couldn't tell. He said that Mai has a shield over the baby… Protecting it from anything." _It sounds like Mai's abilities are growing. _Lin thought.

"What would you like, a little brother or a little sister?" Lin asked her with a smile.

"I don't know, either." Hanna is too smart for her age.

"Mai is pregnant again?" Madoka asked and Lin smiled at her and nodded in reply. "Congratulations." Madoka squealed. "Girl or a boy?" She asked. Lin covered his daughter's ears and whispered "Girl. My Shiki told me."

"What did you say Daddy?" Hanna asked pushing her father's hands away from her ears. "I'll tell you later my little one. But now we have to go home. Daddy needs to sleep." Lin replied drinking the last of his coffee.

"If you and Mai need some rest, I can look after her for the night…" Madoka offered. "Thank you but I just want to be with my family at the moment." Lin declined getting up and got Hanna's things.

'Thank you for looking after Hanna."

"It was my pleasure. We had fun, didn't we Honey?" Madoka asked Hanna who nodded in reply. With another thank you and a goodbye Lin drove home where Mai was waiting. "Mummy!" Hanna squealed and squirmed to get out of father's arms. Mai smiled at her and held out her arms. "My baby girl." Mai said hugging Hanna.

"I won't be the baby in the family for much longer." Hanna said and Mai gently pulled her back to look at her. "How do you know that?" She asked in surprise.

"Gene told her in a dream when she was having a nap… Hanna, why down you go and play in your room while Mummy and Daddy talk for a minute." Lin said and Hanna nodded and went to her room.

"She said that Gene couldn't tell if the baby was a girl or a boy because you have a shield or some sort around the baby-"

"Babies." Mai inturrpted Lin.

"What?" Lin didn't hear what she said.

"Babies, twins. Two heartbeats." Mai said with a smile. _Why didn't you tell me about the second baby? _Lin asked his Shiki. _"Surprise. A boy and a girl." _The Shiki replied.… Lin smiled and bent down kissed Mai's stomach.

"Twins." He said in wonder. Mai showed him the picture of the ultra sound.

This turned out to be the happiest day of Lin's life.

He has a beautiful loving wife, a daughter and another daughter on the way and as well as a little boy.

"Gene." Mai whispered. "After Eugene Davis." Lin said nodding. He stood up, gave Mai a kiss and then went to tell Hanna. A scream of delight came from Hanna's room. Mai smiled.

Mai picked up the phone and called the gang. "Twins." Was all needed to be said. Everyone cheered. "Congratulations." John said when Mai called and told him. She called the others and she got a congratulations from Masako and the rest cheered.

She called Naru last but she asked him to come over. Five minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Naru." Mai answered. "Koujo, Hanna, Naru is here." Hanna came running out and leapt in to her godfather's arms. Naru caught her and sat down on the lounge

"Hanna, Uncle Naru will be tired as well, don't jump on him." Lin said coming back in to the room. "She's fine." Naru said as Hanna curled up in his arms.

Mai made tea and sat down next to Naru. "The reason I called you over is because what I'm about to tell you can't be told over the phone…" Mai stared.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"I'm carrying twins." Mai replied. "Congratulations, but I thought Lin's Shiki only told him that the baby was a girl, not a girl and a boy." Naru said.

"They tricked me." Lin said and went on to explain that Mai's abilities are growing. "I didn't know I was doing it… It must've happened when we fought against Lucifer…" Mai explained.

"It's good Mai." Lin said squeezing her hand gently in reassurance. Mai smiled at him and then turned back to Naru.

"A girl and a boy… We are naming the boy after Gene." Mai said and Naru smiled a real smile. "Thank you." Was all he could say… For once the Narcissist was speechless…

_**I know that this chapter is short. Ideas for this chapter where running through my head, I needed to write them down (or type them) as they came before they disappear…**_

_**Please review.**_


	19. Naru's surprise

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

Lin was grinning ear to ear, he was listening to his son and youngest daughter's heartbeat. "Two healthy boys…" The doctor said. Lin and Mai frowned in confusion. "No, it's a girl and a boy…" Mai said. The doctor smiled at her. "Let me finish. Two healthy boys and one healthy girl."

Lin's eyes widened in surprise. "Two boys… And another girl." He said in wonder. Mai was crying in happiness. "I'll print you a photo." The doctor said letting Mai sit up.

"Why didn't you tell me about my second son?"Lin asked his Shiki.

"_He was hiding." _The Shiki replied.

"I can't wait to tell the others." Mai said when she calmed down. "We can tell them later. But right now I want to take my family home and be alone with them." Lin said as he leaned down and kissed his wife.

Naru watched Hanna who was sick with the cold. He took her to see Ayako who could only write a prescription. He then went to the chemist. "Is this your daughter? She's a cutie." The pharmacist asked, smiling at Hanna who hid her face in Naru's chest.

"No, she is my goddaughter. Her mother has an appointment at the hospital." Naru replied.

"I'm going to be a big sister." Hanna whispered shyly. "You must be excited" the pharmacist said and Hanna nodded.

"We better get you back to bed little girl." Naru said. As on cue Hanna yawned and nestled in to Naru's chest. "Thank you."

"I hope she feels better soon." The pharmacist said. "She's a tough kid. She is too much like her parents, my good friends."

Naru got Hanna home and gave her some of the medicine and some orange juice. As soon as she drank the orange juice and the medicine Hanna fell asleep. He covered her with the blanket turned off her light and turned on her night light and then left the room and went in to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. (Yes, Naru can make his own tea but he likes Mai's tea better.) And then sat down and took out a file.

Half an hour later Lin and Mai made it home. Mai went straight in to Hanna's room to check on her, leaving Lin to tell Naru the wonderful news. "Two boys and a girl." Lin told him. Naru shook his hand. "Congratulations." Naru said.

Hanna woke up to someone stroking her hair. She recognised her mother's gentle touch even without opening her eyes. "Mumma." Hanna whispered opening her eyes to see her mother smiling down at her. "How are my brother and sister?" Hanna asked in a whisper. "Brothers and a sister. You are going to get two brothers and a sister." Mai told her oldest daughter as she rubbed some vapour rub gently on her chest.

Hanna smiled and then fell back to sleep. "Love you baby girl." Mai whispered. "Love you Mumma." Hanna whispered before sleeping in to a deep sleep. Mai went back in to the living room. Lin went in to see Hanna.

"Thank you for looking after Hanna." Mai said to Naru as he made her tea. "She is a tough girl, like her parents." Naru replied setting down a hot mug in front of her. "Thank you."

Lin sat at the edge of Hanna's bed his touch didn't wake her. He read the directions on the medicine bottle. _One tablespoon every four hours. _He whipped Hanna's face gently with a cool camp cloth. He wet her dry mouth. He then tucked her in and then left the room quietly.

"Naru, we won't be in tomorrow." Lin said as he came in to the kitchen. "I know that. Don't worry about it. I'll come and see how she is before I leave for work." Naru replied as he walked through the door.

"Bye Naru, and thank you again." Mai said.

"Any time." Naru said. "Oh Ayako said to keep her fluids up and try and get her to eat." Naru added.

"Naru, Hanna has been sick before." Mai said.

"Right." Naru nodded and left. Mai closed the door behind him and turned to Lin. "He's worried about Hanna." She said sitting down next to Lin who wrapped his arms around her.

"He's a good man. He might not show it but he does care." Lin said kissing her head.

A few hours later Mai woke Hanna up to give her some more medicine, some water and some biscuits. Hanna took the medicine, drank half the water and ate some of the biscuits. "I'll leave the rest here for later, okay?" Mai whispered and Hanna nodded. "I'm happy about the other baby." Hanna whispered. Mai smiled and whispered back, "Me too." Just then Lin came in for a hug from his daughter.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her taking Mai's spot on the bed. Hanna shook her head, telling him that she wasn't feeling any better. "Get some rest little one." Lin kissed her on the forehead and stood up. "Leave the door open." Mai and Lin smiled at her and left the door open.

That night Hanna ate a little bit of chicken and Chinese rice. As Lin fed her the phone rang. "Hello?" Mai answered it. "Mai, its Ayako, how is Hanna?" Ayako asked on the other side of the phone.

"Not feeling any better, I'm afraid. But we know it won't just go away…" Mai replied.

"No it won't. Does she have a stomach ache or anything?" Ayako asked.

"Let me ask her…" Mai went in to Hanna's room. "Hanna, Honey, can you wake up for a minute? I need to ask you a question." Mai gently whispered. "Yes Mumma?" Hanna asked sleepy. "Do you have a stomach ache or anything?" Mai asked. Hanna thought for a moment and then shook her head. "You sure hon?" Mai had to make sure.

"I'm sure Mumma. Can I go back to sleep?" Mai laughed and replied, "Sleep well Baby girl." Mai left her daughter to sleep.

"No, she said that she doesn't." Mai said to Ayako. "Alright, but I want to give her another check-up tomorrow." Ayako replied.

"Okay, both Lin and I will be home."

The next day Naru was in his office going over cases when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." He replied and Madoka stepped in. She was wearing a heavy rain coat. "Noll… I need to tell you something. I wasn't going to tell you but Yasu said I had to, that you have to the right to know… And he's right…"

Ayako left after giving Hanna a check over. Hanna has a very bad case of the cold. Fever, coughing, sore thought, runny nose. "Ring me if she gets worse." Ayako said and Mai and Lin nodded. An hour after Ayako left Hanna woke up again and sat in Lin's arms wrapped in a blanket. Just then there was a knock on the door. Mai answered to reveal Naru.

"Naru? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Mai asked in surprise. "I need to talk to Lin…" Naru replied. Mai saw the expression on his face. It was mixed between shock and sadness.

"Come in. Would you like a cup of tea?" Mai asked him stepping aside letting him in. "Please." Naru replied.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Lin asked with concern. "I'll take Hanna back to bed." Mai said but Hanna made a noise of protest and snuggled closer in to her father's chest. "It's alright Mai, I want you to hear this." Naru told her. Mai made three cups of tea and hot coco for Hanna. Once it was made she sat the tray down on the coffee table and then sat down next to Lin.

"Madoka came in to the office today, just a few minutes ago, and told me that she is pregnant…"

Lin and Mai's widened in shock. They looked at Naru and then at each other and then back at Naru. Naru sighed and began to explain what Madoka told him…

"_I'm pregnant, and it's yours." Madoka said. Naru was speechless, he just stared at her. Then after a few minutes he found his voice. "How? We have broken months ago…" He whispered._

"_Mai's party…" Madoka replied. Mai held a party and the whole SPR team was there except for Yasu who was away with his family. It was in the middle of the night and Naru had too much to drink and so did Madoka. But the strangest thing was that there wasn't any alcohol at the party because of Hanna being there… Hanna was the star of the party._

_Madoka managed to help Naru back to his apartment and Madoka tripped and landed on top of Naru and then things got out of hand… The next day Naru went to the bathroom, not noticing Madoka there sleeping. He had the worst headache you could ever imagine. And as he was in the bathroom Madoka woke up, got dressed and walked out of the apartment and walked home. She also had a throbbing headache. She thought that she was in Mai and Lin's apartment, not Naru's…_

"Oh Naru…" Mai whispered and went over to hug him.

"Do you want to know the really strange thing?" Naru asked her. "What's that?" Mai asked.

"Yasu is fine with it. He's happy that Madoka can have children. When he came back from his lunch break we talked he said he was fine with it. Me being the father of Madoka's baby that is."

"What about you and Madoka?" Lin asked. "We are not getting back together. I'm going to be there for Madoka and the baby."

"How are you feeling about the whole thing?" Lin asked.

"I'm feeling mixed emotions to tell you the truth. Happy and sad. Happy that I'm going to be a father, sad that the baby won't be raised in a home with a mother and father…"

"Look, as long as you love the baby and that Madoka loves the baby and you are both in the baby's life, that's all that matters. And you and Madoka have all of us right behind you." Lin said.

"That's right… I'll let you guys talk…" Mai gave Naru another one arm hug and then left the room.

Mai got her phone and dialled Yasu's number. _"Hi Ma, how are you?"_ Yasu answered the phone in his usual cheerful self. "Hi Yasu. I'm good, Hanna has a cold, but now she is snuggling in a blanket in her father's arms…"

"_Oh, poor baby girl. I hope she feels better soon."_ Yasu said in concern.

"Thank you… Listen, Yasu… Naru's here and he told us what happened… He wants to be there for the baby, but he has mixed feelings… He said that you talked to him and he said you were fine with it…"

"_I am more than fine with it. It proves that Madoka can have children_." Yasu said.

"But what if this was a one off? What if this baby will be her only child she can have?" Mai asked.

"_Then we can adopt."_ Yasu said. Mai sighed and shook her head. "Yasu, you are a really something aren't you? You are a wonderful person, you know that."

"_Madoka and Naru were drunk. They don't normally drink that much."_ Yasu said.

"Wait a minute…" Mai just remembered something… She went back out in to the living room. "There wasn't any alcohol at the party." She told Yasu on the phone and to Lin and Naru.

"Lin just said that." Naru said. "But how could you be drunk that night?" Mai asked.

"Someone could have spiked the punch." Lin said. Mai thought for a minute and then she remembered that one of her friends just stayed near the punch bowl and watched Naru the whole night. "Yasu, I have to go. Talk to you later."

"_Bye Mai, take care. Give Hanna a hug for me."_ Yasu replied. "I will. You take care as well." Mai hung up and dialled another number. "Hello?" Ichibi is one of Mai's friends from school and she was at the party last month.

"Ichibi-san, its Mai."

"_Oh hey, what's up?"_ Ichibi said in a cheerful voice. "Did you see anyone spike the punch at the party last month?" Mai asked. _"No, I didn't since it was over three weeks ago and I don't remember much of it… Wait there was Haru-san, she never left her seat near the punch bowl… I thought I saw her spill something in to the punch… But I can't remember most of the night." _Ichibi replied with a confused tone in her voice.

"If you can't remember that night then you must have been drunk. I didn't drink any because there was too much sugar in it… And Lin didn't have any because he is allergic to Mangos. Can you ring the others and let them know that the punch was spiked?" Mai asked. _"Sure, are you going to call Haru-san?"_ Ichibi asked.

"Yep, I'll talk to you later. Meet up for lunch?"

"_That will be great. Name a time and place."_ Ichibi said with excitement. "Well, it won't be for a few days, Hanna has the cold…"

"_Call me and let me know how she is going and let me know when you can meet up for lunch."_

"Will do." With a goodbye Mai hung up and dialled Haru-san.

"_Hey Mai, what's up?"_ It was the girl who sat by the punch bowl and watched Naru. "Haru-san, did you spike the punch during my party three weeks ago?" Mai got straight to the point.

"_I don't know what you're talking about_." Haru-san denied it

"There was no alcohol at the party and you were the only one near the punch bowl. And someone said that they thought they saw you put something in to the punch…" Mai said. There was silence on the other end.

"_I did put Brandy in to the punch…"_ Haru-san admitted after a few minutes of silence.

"Why? You know I said no alcohol, because of Hanna." Mai said, getting angry. Lin put a hand on her arm to calm her down.

"_Because I like your boss, and he showed me now interest in me. I thought that if I could get him drunk and somehow get him back to his apartment for a one night stand…"_

"Haru-san, Naru is going out with another friend of mine… That's why he wasn't interested. AND TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE, YOU SPIKED MY PUNCH WITH MY DAUGHTER IN THE ROOM, WHAT IF SHE WANTED A DRINK?" Mai was beyond angry.

"_But she didn't, did she? So it's all good. And I saw his girlfriend, why would he want her when he could have me?" _Haru-san said.

"You know what? My other friends were right about you… You are just so full of yourself. I didn't believe them when they told me that you stole their boyfriends. I'm surprised that you didn't go after my husband." Mai snapped.

"Mai…"

"No, there is no excuse for it." Mai snapped.

"Let me explain." Haru-san said. But Mai hung up. "I hate people like that." Mai said.

"I wouldn't have been tempted by another woman. I only have eyes for you." Lin said and Mai smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to Naru.

"Now, be happy that you are going to a father in nine months. Be there for the child." Mai said. Naru nodded. "I plan to be there. And I am happy. Now I've just got to tell my parents… There will be a pay rise for one of you if you call and tell them for me." Naru said.

Lin and Mai just stared at him. "It needs to come from you." Mai said handing him the phone. Naru nodded and sighed.

Naru was going to be deaf by the time he finishes this call… Lin thought.

"Hello?" It was his father. Naru thanked his lucky stars that it was his father. "Father it's me." Naru said.

"Oliver? It's wonderful to hear from you. You just missed your mother, she has gone to meet some friends for lunch."

"No, it's alright. You can tell her when she gets back. Father I have something to tell you…"

_**I'm going to leave it at that. I'm sorry if it's boring.**_

_**I only intended to do twenty chapters for this story, and I'm not going to write a sequel. I'm sorry.**_

_**Please review.**_


	20. Missing

_**This is the last chapter… **_

_**I'm sorry… I'm not going to do a sequel.**_

_**Please read and then review.**_

_**One year later…**_

Eugene Koujo Lin, also called E.J. (Eugene Junior), Maria Lisa Lin and Junjie Koujo Lin are turning one and there was a party at the apartment. It was just family. Naru, Madoka and their son Nickolas Mori and Madoka's husband Yasu were there. Houshou and Ayako and their daughter Ami who only three months old. John and Masako were there.

John is still a priest, Masako and Naru are only friends.

After the triplets Mai and Lin agreed on no more children. Mai had her eggs frozen. E.J. and his brother Junjie look like their mother but Maria has her father's eyes, her left eye is grey and the right eye is blue which is rare. Everyone knows the triplets are special, even Hanna. She is very protective of them.

Hanna was allowed to come with them on cases. One case she made a friend. The triplets were a hit with the clients, they kept staring at them especially Maria because of her eyes. They didn't make fun of her they were just fascinated. Lin got sick of people staring at her. "If you would please stop staring at my daughter…" He said in an annoyed tone. He picked up his youngest daughter and held her, protecting her from curious eyes.

Mai got sick of it as well. She had stopped going on cases to look after the triplets. She would call if she had a nightmare. Gene has been protecting Hanna from nightmares since her nightmare of Naru falling off a cliff.

One night Lin and Hanna came home from a case, Hanna ran in to her room, which she shared with the triplets, while Lin collapsed on to the couch. Mai smiled at her husband and made him a cup of tea. He took the hot mug with a grateful smile. "Rough day at the office?" Mai asked as she rubbed his shoulders gently. Lin nodded and took a sip of his tea and then placed it on the coffee table and threw his head back and enjoyed the message his wife was giving him

"Two demons. Naru nearly used his PK. Hanna wouldn't sit still, putting herself in danger…" Lin whispered and then groaned in pleasure when she hit the spot. "I'll have a talk to Hanna." Mai whispered. Lin nodded and then got up. "I'm going to go and see the triplets. I hope they have been behaving."

Mai smiled. "Better than Hanna." She replied sitting down. "Good." Lin said and gave her a kiss.

"Hanna, I need to talk to you." Mai called out as Lin walked down the hallway. Lin had to dodge his eldest child as she came running up the hallway. "Hanna, don't run." Lin called out in a stern tone.

The triplets squealed in delight when they saw their father. They slowly walked on their wobbly feet and Lin caught them just before they fell.

"What is it Mumma?" Hanna asked when she climbed on to her mother's lap. "Your father told me what happened during the case…" Mai replied. Hanna didn't say anything, she just looked down at her lap. She knew she was going to get a lecture.

"Honey, I know it's boring during a case, but you can't run around, it puts pressure on your father and most importantly it puts you in danger. And you know you can't run around when there a demons in the felicity…"

"I'm sorry Mumma." Hanna whispered. "Apologise to daddy." Mai whispered and gave her a hug. Hanna returned the hug and raced back to her room. "Don't run in the house." Mai called out. Hanna found her father sitting on the floor playing with her brothers and sister.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to make you tired. I won't do it again I promise." Hanna said. The apology was genuine. Lin smiled at her and held out her arms. It didn't take Lin long to tire the children out, he changed them in to their pyjamas and then tuck them in. Then he went in to the living room and sat back down next to Mai.

_**Three years later…**_

It was Hanna's first day of school and she was excited both Mai and Lin were there. Mai took a photo of her in her uniform. She sent the picture to everyone. They stayed at the school until everyone was in their seats. Lin and Mai took the triplets to kindergarten and then went to work.

Lin went to pick the triplets and Hanna up at three o'clock. Hanna was talk a hundred miles an hour about her day. When they got back to the office Hanna was still talking. "Sweetie, you are talking your father's ears off, calm down." Mai laughed picking Hanna up in to a hug. "You can still tell us what happened today, but just slow down." Lin said coming out after settling the triplets in his office. But they just followed him out.

Hanna told them about her day again but slowly. And then once she was finished she started to do her homework which was just colouring. Seeing their older sister colouring, they wanted to colour as well. Mai gave them some pieces of blank paper and coloured pencils so they could draw.

Just then the bell above the door rang as someone entered. "I'm Mai Lin, can I help you?" Mai said in a friendly voice. There were three men in the room. Hanna went to get her father. The man in the middle stepped forward, "What a beautiful name for a beautiful lady." The man took her hand and kissed it.

"What about a married lady?" Lin's voice asked as he came in to the room, he pulled Mai in to his side. "All the pretty ones are taken." The man flirting with Mai said in pure sadness.

"That line is the oldest one in the book." Mai said with a charming smile. "Daniel, stop flirting with all the women." The oldest man in the group said.

"I don't mean to be rude but are you here for a reason? This is not a café." Naru's voice came from the doorway of his office. "We are here for a reason." The third man in the group said. "My name is Ian Miller, I'm with the Shibuya Police Station. And this is Daniel Fletcher, and Neil Daniels. We were hoping to speak to Oliver Davis…" The three men showed them their badges.

"I'm Oliver Davis." Naru admitted. Mai looked at him in surprise. He doesn't tell anyone his real identity. "How can I help you?" Naru aka Oliver Davis asked.

"We are looking for a little girl who has gone missing, she is five years old…" Ian explained. "We can try and help." Oliver said turning to Mai and Lin who nodded. Lin picked Hanna up and held her tight. He wouldn't be able to think if either Hanna or Maria went missing.

"We need to go and see her parents is that alright?" Mai asked.

"Yes, though it's just the father, the mother died in car accident, a year ago." Daniel replied.

"We'll follow you." Naru said. The police officers nodded and went back to their car. "Yasu, can you watch the kids? We will explain when we get back." Mai asked Yasu as he came in to the office. "Of course. What will I tell the others?" Yasu replied.

"I'll ring Bou-san and tell him." Mai called over her shoulder. "Okay." Yasu nodded.

"Be good for Yasu." Lin told his children who nodded. Then Lin patted Yasu's shoulder in thanks and left.

Naru, Lin and Mai followed the police to the house of the missing girl. A man was waiting for them at the door. "Hikibi-san, these are the people I was talking to you about. They want to help you find your daughter." Ian said to the man. Hikibi looked hesitant. Lin stepped forward and bowed in respect. "Hikibi-san, my name is Koujo Lin, I'm a father of a six year old and one year old triplets. I can't even bear the thought if either of them went missing. We can help you."

"Come in." Hikibi whispered and he let them in. "Is it alright if my wife and boss go and see your daughter's room?" Lin asked when they all entered the house. Hikibi nodded. "I'll go with them." Neil said to calm Hikibi down a bit. "Down the hall to the left, it's the last door." Hikibi said.

Naru, Mai and Neil went in to the Daughter's room. The walls were painted a pale pink and the ceiling was painted blue ceiling with white clouds. There were stuffed toys everywhere. Mai picked up the Teddy bear that was laying on the perfectly made bed. And then went back out in to the living room. "That is her favourite toy, she had that bear since she was a baby. She slept with it every night." Hikibi said and then burst out crying.

"Chizuru is all I have left… I don't want to live without my baby." Hikibi sobbed in his hands. "I'm going to try something… Don't freak out alright?" Mai whispered. She laid on the couch and concentrated her thoughts and energy on the toy and closed her eyes…

_Mai opened her eyes and saw absolutely nothing… "Gene, are you here?" Mai called out looking around. Gene didn't appear but she could hear him. "I'm looking for the little girl. Try something else and I'll let you know if I find her."_

Mai opened her eyes and said, "Gene is looking as well. I'm going to try something else…"

"What is she going to do?" Daniel asked. "It's called out of the body experience. Her spirit leaves her body." Naru explained. "She will look dead for a little while." He added.

"Huh?" Daniel asked in confusion. Mai's body went limp as soon as her spirit left her body. "Check for a pulse." Lin said. Daniel put two fingers to the side of Mai's throat, he moved them around her throat but he couldn't find a pulse. "Shit…" Daniel said in shock. Ian frowned and placed an ear over Mai's chest… No heartbeat…

"If she's not dead, then how is she doing this?" Ian asked. "Mai has ESP, and other abilities we are not sure off. She dreams about what happened the ghost. She has been very helpful during the cases." Naru said with respect.

_**Mai heard what Naru said and smiled. Then she called out for the missing girl. "Chizuru, where are you?" She was here in the house somewhere, but it was a huge house. And houses this big usually have secret doors and hidden rooms. Maybe she got stuck in one of them...**_

"When did you realise your daughter was missing?" Naru asked Hikibi. "She was playing in the backyard, I was sitting on the lawn chairs reading my book, and then I got a phone call. I turned by back for just a moment she was gone…" Hikibi said through sobs.

"It only takes a second." Ian whispered.

"I called out for her, but she didn't reply. I started knocking on my neighbours doors, they haven't seen her. I even called the parents of Chizuru's friends… And nothing… And th-th-then I called the police." Hikibi added.

Just then they heard someone call out "Chizuru." Neil frowned in concentration. "That sounds like your wife, Lin-san." Neil looked at Lin who nodded. "Shit…" Daniel said again and shivered.

_**Mai went out to the backyard, she slid the door open to let the others know where she is going. She saw them follow her. Mai picked up a toy Chizuru was playing with just hours ago. Her senses, or gut feelings told her that Chizuru is in the house… Somewhere.**_

_**She went back inside and went upstairs to the second floor and stopped at the second door in the hallway. She was being pushed to that door. She went through the door and the room was an office.**_

"_**Leave us alone." A voice said when Mai stopped at a bookshelf. She poked her head through and saw that it was a hidden room. She couldn't see Chizuru because it was pitch black and something was blocking Mai from entering.**_

_**Mai decided to return back to her body and tell everyone where the room is…**_

Mai woke up with gasp, her eyes were wide. Everyone except Naru and Lin jumped. "Flippin' heck, that is some freaky stuff…" Daniel said in a frightened voice. "I felt I was being pushed towards the second door on the second floor… But I couldn't see her because it was pitch black and something was stopping me from going any further…" Mai explained.

Hikibi raced up the stairs and in to the second room Mai followed him and pointed to the bookshelf behind the desk. "That one." She whispered.

"_You are not taking my daughter away from me." _The same voice from before screamed and everyone was flung in to the air to the back of the room.

"Mai, call the others, tell them we have a case…" Naru said to Mai who nodded. She called the office. "Shibuya P-" Yasu began to say when he answered before Mai interrupted him. "Yasu, call the others and tell them we have a case…"

_**Okay, I've decided to do won more chapter.**_

_**Please review.**_


	21. SPR forever, Family forever

_**Thank you all who read and reviewed this story. And thank you to all who have put this story in their favourites list.**_

_**This is the last chapter I'm afraid.**_

_**Please read this last chapter and then review.**_

_**Thank you all again…**_

They went to the second floor and Mai pointed to the wall that closed off the hidden room. "Lin, can I please have a flashlight?" Naru asked Lin went back to the base and came back a couple of minutes later with a flashlight, he handed it Ian. "Just in case it's an intruder… A live intruder." Lin said to him. Ian nodded and went ahead.

Lin took a hold of Mai's hand and followed Naru.

"Chizuru, are you here?" Mai called out gently.

"GET OUT!" A scream came from nowhere and they were all pushed off their feet and they hit far wall behind them. "Damn it." Mai groaned. "Chikabi, it's me." Hikibi said as he stood up. There was silence.

"Keep moving, quietly and slowly." Naru whispered to everyone. "Keep talking." Mai instructed Hikibi. "I know you can hear me, please let Chizuru go, she needs her medication or she will die… She has a weak body…" Hikibi was crying for his daughter.

"I know I want her to join me…" A voice said back.

"Chikabi, Chizuru is all I have left… I lost you, I don't want to lose my little girl… And she will die a painful death if she doesn't take her medicine. Do you want that? To watch her suffer like that?" Hikibi was screaming. There was nothing for a long time. Hikibi collapsed to his knees and cried.

Mai wrapped her arms around him and held him, she rocked him back and forth. Naru turned to Mai in a silent command, "Do it again." Mai nodded and slowly let go of Hikibi and leaned against Lin, falling asleep.

"She's doing it again isn't she?" Neil asked. Naru nodded and Neil shivered.

_**Mai left her body and looked around. "Chikabi-san, you need to let Chizuru go… it is not her time." Mai said. There is complete silence. "Your husband needs her… She is all he has left. You don't have the right to decide when she dies, that is up to the lord…" Mai went on.**_

_**There was more silence. "I'm a mother too, and I want my daughters and sons to live their lives to the fullest. If I die, I would want to protect them, I want to protect them now. I want to lock them up until they are thirty to keep them safe, but I know I can't do that… And if they make a mistake in life my husband and I will be there to catch them. I would give them immortality if I could."**_

"_**If Chizuru joins me in to the afterlife, she won't be in any pain…" Chikabi said appearing right in front of Mai.**_

"_**That is selfish. Ask Chizuru what she wants." Mai was getting annoyed.**_

_**Chikabi disappeared and Mai went back to her body.**_

Mai woke up and gasped, making Daniel jump. Hikibi was still crying. "What do we do now?" Neil asked. "We wait. I told Chikabi to ask what Chizuru wants." Mai replied. And just a few minutes later a small whisper came from the darkness… "Daddy…" Hikibi raised his head and there was Chizuru, walking slowly towards him. She was shaking and her legs looked like they were going to give way…

Hikibi grabbed her and took her out of the hidden room. Neil followed them. "Now what?" Ian asked Naru. "We wait for the rest of my team and then we do an exorcism." Naru replied. "She did the right thing, she let Chizuru go…" Ian said.

"Because she might do it again, we can't risk that." Naru replied. Hikibi took Chizuru to the hospital… Chizuru was dehydrated and her body was on the verge of collapse. "She is one lucky girl." The doctor told Hikibi.

Houshou and John arrived fifteen minutes later. Ayako wasn't there because she was looking after a baby. "Follow me." Lin said and led John and Houshou up to the hidden room. There was screaming, yelling, and loud bangs and things were breaking…

Half an hour later John and Houshou and Lin came back up. They were exhausted. "She fought like hell." Houshou said.

Naru, Lin and Mai, Daniel, Neil and Ian went to the hospital to see Chizuru and Hikibi. Hikibi was in the waiting room. "How is she?" Mai asked when they caught up with him. "She is asleep at the moment. We got her out of there just in time. They want to keep her in overnight or until she is strong enough to leave… They have wires coming in and out of her little body."

"Hikibi, can you tell me more about your wife?" Naru asked.

"She was a loving, caring person, that's what she wanted people to see, but inside she was selfish, and if she didn't what she wanted when she demanded them, she threw a tantrum. It turned out that she had a mental problems… But she loved Chizuru more than anything… I loved Chikabi, I tried to make it work, and when I thought that she would change when Chizuru came in to the world, but it didn't, it only got worse. I was filing for a divorce and for custody of Chizuru when the accident happened.

"I didn't want to divorce her, I loved Chikabi, but I had to think of Chizuru, I was scared of what she would do to Chizuru…" Hikibi said.

"She did let her go in the end…" Daniel whispered. Hikibi shook his head, "No, Chizuru told me that she escaped." He said.

SPR stayed with Hikibi at the hospital, but that afternoon half an hour before three, Chizuru was released, she was wheeled in to the waiting room. "Daddy." She said happily and leaped in to her father's waiting arms…

Mai and Lin looked at each other and nodded. They said goodbye to everyone and went to pick up Hanna from school. That night Mai, Lin, Hanna, E.J, Junjie and Maria, slept on the sofa bed in the lounge room. Lin and Mai held their children close to them, as if something might happen to them…

Naru went to Madoka's and picked up Nickolas for the night, they watched movies, played games, which was actually Naru testing Nickolas to see if he had any abilities... But Naru turned them in to games for Nickolas, who loved it. Then they fell asleep.

Houshou came home and Ayako had just put Ami down for her nap. Houshou gave Ayako a kiss, which turned passionate, he pulled away and promised that he will be back. He then crept in to his daughter's room to cheek on Ami who was sleeping peacefully in her cot.

Madoka and Yasu went out on a date for the first time in a long time without Nickolas. But half way through the date they started to miss him. Madoka called Naru to check on Nickolas. "Nick is alright Madoka, he is eating his dinner right now… And then we are going over to Lin and Mai's tomorrow for breakfast, which you and Yasu are invited by the way. Go back to your date.

John went to the orphanage to help out, with Masako.

_**Three months later…**_

It's Mai's birthday and she was called in to work. But instead of expecting paper work, she got the surprise of a life time. It was a birthday party in the office… "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted, even Naru. Luella and Martin were there as well. They spoiled Nickolas with presents.

Naru introduced his new girlfriend, Amelia, from England, she is a single mother, and her husband died of cancer two years ago… She has a daughter named Ashley who is the same age as Nickolas. Masako was introduced to Daniel from the Shibuya police station, when he came over with another case for SPR. Daniel became a part time member of the team. He would go to them if there was a case and SPR would contact him if need be…

Mai, Naru, Lin, Masako, John, Ayako, Houshou, Madoka and Yasu stepped outside for a moment to look at their families inside. Mai noticed something in the mirror Madoka left on Yasu's desk and saw Gene smiling happily. Mai nudged Naru and pointed to the mirror.

Naru and Gene smiled at each other. Luella and Martin saw Gene in the mirror as well. They mouthed "I love you." And Gene replied "I love you all. We will be together again soon." And then he vanished.

"_I'm never far away." _Naru heard Gene said in his head.

Mai took Naru's hand and Lin's and looked at the rest of the gang and said. "SPR forever. Family forever."

"Forever." Everyone said.

_**There we are the last chapter. I know it's short and I'm sorry.**_

_**And I'm sorry if it was boring…**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Until next time… Be safe and be happy.**_


End file.
